


I Am Ready To Try Once More

by Night_Writer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Jorah Mormont Lives, Jorah and Daenerys have a family, Pregnant Daenerys Targaryen, The dragons find mates, fix-it fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Jon suggests that, since she hasn't tried, Daenerys may not be as infertile as she believes.Perhaps Mirri Maz Duur's curse never truly affected her in the way that she thought.Jon suggests that she try once more at the family that she lost with Khal Drogo.And so she finds the courage within to ask her most trusted male companion -- Jorah.





	1. To Serve A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Strictly non-canon, and completely AU.  
> Everyone has their opinion of Dany after the events of the final season, but I still believe that she really did deserve a happy ending.  
> You don't have to like my fic, nor do I demand that you do. I just ask that everyone be respectful.  
> Please also be cordial in your comments if you decide to leave any. I will delete them if I need to, or turn on comment moderation should the need arise.
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviewing if you decide to do so!  
> It is always greatly appreciated!

The path to Dragonstone called her home; her children sunbathing on the vast plains that surrounded the castle on three of its sides. Drogon yawned, his tongue rolling out of his massive maw, before settling down on the grass once more, his wings stretching before curling back in at his sides. Viserion rubbed his massive neck against the grass, scratching an itch that his claws couldn’t reach; she smiled at the sight of her gentle son. Rhaegal rolled onto his side, exposing his broad chest and belly to the rays of sunlight that shined down upon them, a small purr of content echoing in his throat.

Jon came up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he looked out over the dragons with her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, a soft sigh pushing past her lips.

“You seem troubled… Are you alright?” He questioned, holding her just a bit closer to him.

“Yes. I was just… Lost in thought.” She replied; her eyes still cast over her dragons.

“Do you wish to talk about it, my Queen?”

She sighed once more, pulling herself from his embrace and leaning against the wall of the path, gazing up at the blue sky above them. She leaned on her elbows, resting her chin on her palms, eyes closing in thought.

“When my husband and unborn son were taken from me, I was gifted with the birth of my dragons; the birth of my new children. From the funeral pyre that served as the execution of the Witch who cursed me and killed my husband and son, my dragons were  
hatched.” She paused for a moment, gazing out once more at her dragons; her beautiful children. “They are the only children that I will ever have.”

“Forgive me, my Queen, but I don’t see how the witch that killed your husband and cursed you is a reliable source for your current health.” Jon pointed out, leaning against the wall beside her, back to the dragons and arms folded across his chest as he gazed at her. “I find it hard to believe in something when you haven’t tried for another child of your own flesh and blood.”

Daenerys gave a short snort of laughter, her eyes focusing on Jon.

“There has yet to be a man worthy of attempting to impregnant me.” She replied, a forced smile on her lips. “And even if there were such a man, I doubt that I would find myself pregnant with his child.”

“My Queen, you know there is no result without action.” He spoke, his eyes focused intently on hers.

“Perhaps there isn’t, but I’m… Afraid to try.” She replied, gazing back out at the dragons. “I’m afraid of the disappointment of finding myself pregnant, only to have another stillborn, or to suffer a miscarriage.”

Jon could see the pain in her eyes, could hear the tremble in her voice, and could see the way her shoulders slumped just slightly in defeat. He didn’t press her further, and instead settled in beside her, watching the dragons lounge lazily in the warmth of the sunlight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the destruction of the Red Keep and the Iron Throne, Daenerys left King’s Landing and returned to Dragonstone. She was greeted by Grey Worm and Missandei, and Jorah soon after them, as Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal flew around the keep before settling on the grass surrounding it.

“You’ve returned.” Jorah commented, relief clear in his voice as he gathered Dany in his arms, holding her close to his chest. “I thought you were lost to us.”

“Then you think too little of me.” She chuckled, gazing up into his eyes, a smile on her lips. “No harm came to me or the dragons. The outer wall, keep and throne were the only things destroyed. No more Scorpion’s line the walls of King’s Landing. I only regret having to kill the arches that operated them.”

“I understand, Khaleesi.” Jorah replied, holding her close once more, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I understand.”

His affections felt nice, wonderful even, and her heart fluttered in her chest. He was tender, kind, and loving. Passionate and strong, always watching over her and protecting her, even when she wasn’t aware of it. She pulled back just slightly, gazing back up into his eyes.

“Ser Jorah.” She began, hands placed against his chest.

“What is it, Khaleesi?”

“Jon did not believe that the witch cursed me, but I am not entirely sure he understands the price I paid to try to bring Drogo back from death.” She let out a soft sigh, shaking her head and tossing her bright hair about her shoulders. “But I… Am willing to try again.”

“At a family?” Jorah questioned, earning a nod in response. “That is wonderful news, Khaleesi. I’m sure you will find a husband in no time.”

“Well, that’s the thing.” She began, pulling away once more, turning her back to him as a soft blush began to creep across her cheeks. “I’ve already found someone, but I fear he will not want to bed with me.”

“Only a fool would deny your proposition, especially as the last Targaryen Queen and the mother of dragons.”

“I had hoped to hear that, Ser Jorah.” She replied, turning back to face him, a soft smile on her pale lips. “Because it is you that I find worthy. You that I respect most out of everyone who has proposed to me since Drogo and Rhaego’s deaths.” She stepped back over to him, her hands folding within his. “You are the one that I wish to share my bed with.”

Jorah was dumbstruck and at a loss for words. He stared at her, into those endless violet eyes of hers, his blood rushing in his ears. He swallowed the lump in his throat, still unable to speak. A sad smile came to her lips then as she gazed up at him.

“It’s alright if you say no.” She spoke, her voice soft. “It was merely a proposition, and though I had hoped you might say yes, I understand if—”

She was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers, a soft, tender kiss that felt like flower petals against her skin. He held her close then, cupping her pale cheeks in his calloused hands, his fingers brushing against her skin. He pulled away moments later, looking back into her eyes once more, watching the play of emotions that crossed her face as she gazed back at him.

“I… I suppose that answers my proposition.” Dany mumbled, touching her fingers to her bottom lip, a soft smile illuminating her face as those violet eyes gazed back up into Jorah’s deep blue.

“Lead on, my Queen.” He spoke, eyes on her as she once more took his hand in hers, leading him to her bedchamber.

They made love well into the night, but it wasn’t rushed. It was lazy but tender, passionate but easy, fast yet slow. Jorah could trace every curve of her body, and she could trace every scar on his. Her slender fingers traced lazy shapes and lines across his broad chest, her hair splayed about her head like a halo as she pressed her ear against the drumming of his heart. The steady sound soothed her, grounding her as she released a soft push of air from her nose, curling closer to him as a sea breeze blew in from the open window.

“I can close the window if you’re cold, my Queen.” Jorah whispered, his thumb brushing against her arm as he held her close to his side.

“No… I wish to stay here, just like this.” She replied, her breath brushing against his skin.

“Then we shall.” Jorah replied, kissing the top of her head.

She settled against his side, her breath evening out against his skin as he held her close to him. He gazed out the window, gazing at the moon and stars that hung in the night sky. He could hear the flapping of the dragon’s wings, the low rumble of their steps across the field, and the hum of their growls on the wind. He released a soft sigh, his eyes closing for a moment as he felt Daenerys shift against his side, her arm tightening around his waist. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and heard the soft sigh that passed through her nose as he did; her cheek brushing against his chest as a soft smile came to her lips.

He considered them lucky. They were held up in Dragonstone for the moment, but he was sure he might convince her to return to Essos and settle back in at Meereen, or perhaps back on the Dothraki Sea with the remaining members of the Khalasar and Unsullied. But he also knew how much she had vied for the Throne, the Keep, and to be in King’s Landing. How much she had sacrificed, and how often she had been set back, just to get to Westeros. How much she had wanted to be Queen of the Seven, how much she had dreamed of seeing a home she had never known. He would be damned if he would take that away from her, but as far as he knew, she had given Westeros up when she had the dragons destroy the keep and the throne. He supposed it could always be rebuilt, and the throne could be reforged with the flames of all three of the dragons, but he didn’t know her thoughts on that, and wasn’t about to press her for them yet.

For now, having her curled up against his side, and held tight in his arms, was enough for him. He slowly drifted off to sleep with that thought with a smile on his face.


	2. A Beautiful Gift

They had returned to Slaver’s Bay, much to Jorah’s relief. Daenerys had insisted on leaving Dragonstone as soon as the groups were ready, and when the Dothraki had heard that they were returning to the Great Grass Sea, they were more than eager to load their horses back onto the ships and return across the Salt Sea. The Unsullied were also ready to return to what was originally their home, if only to keep the peace and freedom that Daenerys had granted to the one-time slaves of the peninsula. They had arrived just a few weeks prior, and the familiarity of their surroundings brought peace to their hearts.

Daenerys and Jorah had taken up residence in a home near the middle of the peninsula, where the dragons had roosted among the cliffs that sat behind their home. Missandei and Grey Worm remained at their sides, staying as often as the couple allowed and sharing meals with them every evening. They were set to spend the day together, the four of them, but Jorah and Grey Worm had to travel to Meereen to settle a few minor matters among the civilians, leaving Daenerys and Missandei behind with the dragons. 

The two women were seated outside, basking in the warmth of the midday sun, as they watched the dragons fly about in the sky above the cliff, contented roars echoing in the air. Missandei breaks her gaze from the three brothers to look over to Dany, noticing the warm glow of her skin as she sat in the sunlight.

“My queen, do you recall your first pregnancy?” Missandei questioned, her eyes focused on Dany.

“Of course.” Dany replied, a soft smile on her face. “It was the most… Beautiful experience I had ever been through. Well, up until my son and his father were taken from me.”

“How did you find out that you were pregnant?” Missandei continued. “I don’t believe you’ve ever told me.”

Dany reclines against the back of her chair, arms folded across her chest as she recalls the day she learned of her pregnancy. She tells Missandei about Dorea, about how she had deduced from Dany’s glowing skin and rounded breasts that she was pregnant with Drogo’s child, how she had been by her side through everything until she was murdered protecting the three dragons when they were still hatchlings.

“She is the one who knew that I was pregnant, and the one who told me.” Dany sighed, a sad smile on her face. “I still miss her.”

“My queen, if I may make an observation.” Missandei spoke, her voice tentative.

“Of course.”

“Have you checked your figure lately?” Missandei questioned, her dark eyes focused on Dany. “I do believe that, if Dorea was right the first time, you should be able to tell a second time.”

Daenerys’ gaze snapped to Missandei, who simply nodded her head in affirmation. Dany brought her hands to her breasts, cupping them as she tested their weight and shape, eyes widening in disbelief with each passing moment. She tried to remember when her last cycle was and determined that it was just over three moons ago. With teary eyes, she faced Missandei once more, a smile on her face.

“You think I’m pregnant?” She stuttered, tears pooling in her violet eyes. She glanced down at her stomach, looking to see if she had the same noticeable bump she’d had the day that Dorea told her of her pregnancy with Rhaego. She gazed back over at Missandei, who nodded her head in affirmation, a smile growing on her lips.

Dany practically shot up off her chair, her smile illuminating her face as she gazed at her dear friend. She placed her palms to her stomach, unable to contain her happiness at the thought of a new life growing within her womb… A new life that she had created with Jorah. Her eyes widened then. _Jorah, I must tell him._

“I must tell Jorah.” She spoke, her voice quivering with nerves and excitement. She brought her gaze up to the cliff and caught sight of Drogon looking out over the expanse of land beyond the house. His amber eyes fell to her as he felt her gaze.

“My queen, wait.” Missandei began, gently touching Dany’s arm, bringing her gaze over to her. “They should be returning within the next few days. Why not wait to surprise him then?”

“If I know Jorah, he will want to know now. That way he has time to process the news.” Dany replied, her smile shrinking just a bit. “I… I hope that he will be as happy as I am.”

“I’m sure he will be.” Missandei replied, trying to lighten Daenerys’ suddenly dampened mood. “He did not father children with his previous wife, that I know. Why wouldn’t he be happy about children of his flesh and blood? Children that he fathered with you?”

Daenerys smiled at that, and her eyes focused back on Missandei’s once more. She gave a soft sigh of relief as she took hold of Missandei’s hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze of appreciation.

“Thank you…” She whispered, her shoulders relaxing. “You’re right. I shall wait for him to return and tell him then.”

“I’m sure he will outrace Grey Worm just to come home to you.” Missandei chuckled, happiness returning to them. “And Grey Worm is no novice rider.”

“You’d be hard pressed to find someone who could outride Jorah, except for a Kahl of the Dothraki.” Dany laughed, stepping out into the field as the dragons landed nearby. “Or if it’s me riding on Drogon.”  
Missandei followed behind Daenerys as she approached her dragons, watching with admiration as she caressed and cuddled them, low purrs of content rumbling in their massive throats as they took in her affections. Viserion looked at her, swinging his massive head in her direction, waiting for her to pet his nose. She looked to Dany, who nodded her head with a smile, before stepping towards the large green dragon.

She placed her palm to his snout, feeling the rough scales brush against her palm. It was then that she noticed just how warm the green dragon was; how warm he felt, even though he had been roosting in direct sunlight for the better half of the day. He felt just like a warm bath on a cool day, leaving her in awe of how much she had yet to learn of the majestic creatures. He pushed his snout against her hand, a low hum of a roar rumbling in his throat as his jade eyes closed in content.

“He likes you.” Daenerys chuckled, watching as Missandei continued to stroke his nose and cheek, her fingers cautiously brushing against an exposed fang.

“This may take some… Getting used to, but he is very calm… And affectionate.” She replied, a small laugh pushing past her lips as Viserion nuzzled against her torso, releasing a puff of warm air from his nostrils.

“I wouldn’t worry about Viserion.” Dany spoke, coming to Missandei’s side. “He’s the calmest of the three of them, and the sweetest. He adores everyone, while Rhaegal warms slowly to others, and Drogon is the least likely to come into contact with anyone other than myself.” She ran her hand over the top of Viserion’s head, earning a soft purr of content from the green dragon.

A low growl came from behind her, bringing both women’s gazes back to Drogon and Rhaegal, who were focused on the sky above them. Viserion pulled his muzzle from Missandei’s abdomen, following his brother’s gazes and emitting a low growl of his own. Dany gazed up at the sky then, looking for whatever was angering her dragons.

A roar echoed in the distance. Drogon took flight as Dany watched helplessly from the ground below him. From the right, much to their amazement and shock, another dragon appeared. Its scales glistened in the sunlight, and Dany could see the deep red color even from the ground below. She watched as Drogon approached the dragon, his massive body casting a shadow over them as he came closer and closer to the newcomer.

“Another dragon?” Missandei questioned, standing at Dany’s side and gazing up at the red dragon, who seemed just a little smaller than Drogon.

“I had assumed that there would have been more, but never thought I would see one come this close to the territory that my children had claimed as theirs.” Dany replied, watching as Drogon and the new dragon circled one another, never once averting their gaze from each other.

They watched as Drogon flew over and under the newcomer, flaring out his spikes and extending his wings to their full length. Dany watched as the newcomer slowly began to bend to Drogon’s flight pattern, matching the flap of his wings and each crane of his massive neck.

“I believe that dragon is a female.” Dany announced, capturing Missandei’s gaze.

“What?” Missandei questioned, gazing between Dany and the circling dragons. “How can you be sure?”

“Watch them for a moment.” Dany replied; her eyes still focused on the dragons. “Do you see how much smaller she looks compared to him? And how she is matching her flight to his?”

“Yes… Yes, I can see that.”

“I think that… Perhaps she is courting him.” Drogon hovered above the red dragon, nipping at her neck before diving off to her side. “And he is reciprocating her courtship. You can tell by how he is reacting to her.”

Drogon flew off, followed closely behind by the female, disappearing beyond the cliffs that stood before them. Dany released a soft sigh, returning her attention to Rhaegal, who now nuzzled his own snout against her side, the hum of a purr reverberating through his massive chest. She smiled as she ran her palms over his head, stroking his scales and muzzle as he curled up on the ground beside her.

“Will he return?”

“When he is ready.” Dany replied, a soft smile on her face as she gazed at Missandei, who had returned her attention to Viserion. “I presume that he will return with a mate and a clutch of hatchlings before the winter moon.”

The sound of hooves and reins caught their attention, and both women turned to see Grey Worm and Jorah dismounting their horses, smiling as they caught sight of their loves. Missandei excused herself from Viserion and made her way to Grey Worm, who enveloped her in a tender hug, holding her close to his chest as he placed a kiss to her temple. Dany gave Rhaegal a few more affectionate rubs on his head before making her way over to Jorah, who instantly pulled her against his chest, holding her close to him as he became familiar with her figure once again. He tilted her head up to gaze into her violet eyes, then leaned in to capture her lips in a tender, passionate kiss, breaking apart moments later with sighs of content.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered, brushing his thumb against her cheek as he looked her over. “Meereen is not them same without you beside me.”

“Nor is our home the same without you here.” She replied; her arms wrapped around his back. “It has been too quiet without you.”

“Mmm… Before I forget, I’ve brought you a gift.”

He took hold of her hand and brought her back over to his horse, rummaging through his saddlebag as she looked on with an amused smile. A few moments later, he extracted what he was searching for with a smile, then turned to face her.

“Close your eyes.” He spoke, kissing her forehead.

She did as she was asked, then felt his hands press against the back of her neck, sending a shiver through her back at the feeling of his skin on hers. She felt the familiar feeling of cold metal against her skin but smiled nonetheless as she brought her hands up to grab his arms.

“There.” He announced, pulling his hands back until they laced with hers. “It looks beautiful on you.”

She opened her eyes and glanced down at the necklace he had clasped on her. The chain was a beautiful gold, with a dragon pendant perched in the middle. She brought her right hand up to cradle the dragon in her palm as she gazed at it, awestruck and fascinated by the craftsmanship that went into it.

“The dragon is made of dragonglass and was intricately and painstakingly carved by hand. There is only one jeweler in the seven kingdoms that can create such intricate work, and he happened to be in Meereen searching for new materials only found on Essos.”  
He explained, smitten by her captivated expression. “I thought you might like it.”

“I love it, Jorah.” She breathed, letting the pendent rest once more against her chest, burying herself in his arms once more. She listened to the gentle thump of his heartbeat, breathing a soft sigh of relief as she relaxed in his arms.

“I also have a surprise for you.” She announced, pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

“What is it?” He questioned, gazing at her with a smile on his face.

“Drogon may have found a mate.” She began, glancing back at Viserion and Rhaegal, who had now returned to their perch on the cliffs.

“I thought that was him flying off. But I don’t think that’s my gift.” He chuckled, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

“No… Your gift is far more special than that.” She replied, her gaze returning to his as a soft smile came to her lips. “I’m… I’m pregnant.”

He froze as he heard her words, his eyes staring intently into hers as he slowly processed what she had said to him. _Pregnant… She was pregnant? When?_ He didn’t dare question it, as he knew that the child was his. He was the only man she had shared her bed with since the destruction of the keep and the throne, and it had been a few months since then. He remembered to breathe then, gasping as he gazed down at her, his eyes focusing on hers once more. He took in the worry on her face, the way she subtly bit at her bottom lip as her arms slowly fell away from his back.

He gathered her up in his arms, spinning her in a circle with a smile illuminating his face. He placed her back on the ground, holding her close as he kissed her tenderly, conveying every ounce of love and happiness he felt in that moment. He pulled back from her and placed his palm to her abdomen, glancing between her belly and her eyes with happiness.

“You’re pregnant.” He breathed. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“We are.” She smiled, placing her hand over his.

“I’m going to be a father.”

“Yes, you certainly are.”

He took a knee, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed his cheek to her belly, a soft, happy sigh pushing past his lips. She cradled his head against her abdomen, gently brushing her fingers through his hair as she looked down at him, her own smile lighting up her face.

“I’m so happy, my Khaleesi.” He whispered, his fingers running over her back.

“I am too, my love… I am too.” She replied, tears welling in her eyes as she thought of their future with their child.


	3. Vaes Dothrak

Daenerys curled up against Jorah’s side, her head resting on his chest, hair fanned out across his skin, as she listened to the gentle thumping of his beating heart. Her stomach had begun to swell with the presence of their little one, and she found that she had been graced with the same lack of appetite that she had experienced when she was pregnant with Rhaego. She also found that she was more nauseous this time around than she had been previously, and she hated it.

The sun was peeking above the horizon now and was beginning to filter in through the open window, causing Jorah to stir beneath her. He tightened his grip on her waist, holding her closer to his side as his eyes slowly blinked open to the morning light. He glanced down, catching her eyes gazing back up at him, which brought a tired smile to his face.

“Good morning, Khaleesi.” He breathed, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Good morning, my love.” She replied, tracing her fingers over his skin. “Did you sleep well?”

“With you at my side? Always.” He replied; his smile still present as he gazed down at her.

“Then it is here I shall stay.”

She pushed herself upright, pulling the quilt off her body and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, feet placed flat on the floor. Jorah sat up behind her, his arm wrapping protectively around her waist as he cradled her growing belly in his hand, placing a kiss to her shoulder. She leaned back against him, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her against his chest.

“We should ride for Vaes Dothrak. The dosh khaleen will be preparing the ceremony to determine the gender of our child.”

“I do not look forward to being back in Vaes Dothrak just yet… But I will not show them disrespect when they are willing to accept me back into the city.” Dany replied, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

“I know, my Khaleesi…” Jorah sighed, placing another kiss to her shoulder. “I do not wish to force you to go, but since your pregnancy is known to the khalasar, it is expected of us to return for the ceremony.” He placed his hands on either side of her belly,   
trying his best to soothe her fears. “Besides, when the ceremony is over, we will go wherever you desire.”

“Anywhere I desire?” She questioned; an eyebrow arched as she turned her head to gaze at him.

“Anywhere.” He replied, tapping the tip of her nose with his index finger. “I promise.”

“I shall hold you to that.” She chuckled, leaning in to kiss him with a smile on her lips.

He watched her as she stood from the bed and made her way over to where her Dothraki garb was laid out. It was nearly the same as she had worn on her first trip to Vaes Dothrak, but this time the furs had been dyed with the Targaryen House colors, and the sigil had been branded on the leather of her trousers. He stood from the bed as well, dressing in his own acquired set of Dothraki garb, which was designed similarly to hers, but with the sigil of House Mormont branded into the leather of his trousers. She made her way over to him as he adjusted his gauntlets, wrapping her arms around him, palms resting on his chest, as she pressed her ear against his back, listening to the soft hum of his breathing. He took hold of her hands, placing a kiss to each palm before turning back around to face her, gazing down into her eyes as he tucked her hair back behind her ear.

“You are so beautiful.” He breathed, kissing her forehead. “I consider myself the luckiest man in the world to have you at my side.”

“A queen should have a king who treats her as his equal. You have always done that for me, and I am as happy as I could ever be to stand at your side.” She placed her hands to her belly, a smile on her lips. “And I am even luckier to carry the future of our houses, a child created from our love for each other, within my womb.”

He gathered her in his arms once more, holding her close as he slowly rocked her in his arms. She stood on his boots, arms wrapped around his neck, as he wrapped his left arm around her waist while he pressed his right hand against her stomach, brushing his thumb against her slightly exposed skin.

“You will do well. Remember that I will be right there with you.”

“I know…” She replied, a soft sigh pushing through her parted lips. “We haven’t even left yet, and I already wish to be done with the whole affair.”

“I understand, my love… I do.” He replied, easing her back onto the bed before kneeling in front of her, gazing up into her eyes. “Were it avoidable, I would want nothing more than to stay here with you, but we have customs to uphold.”

“Yes, I know.” She replied, cupping his cheek in her hand. She sighed once more. “Come… We should be off.”

He stood from the floor and offered her his hand, pulling her back to her feet before making their way out to their horses, where Missandei and Grey Worm were waiting for them. Jorah helped her up onto her Silver before mounting his stallion, urging the paint horse forward. Rhaegal and Viserion dove from the cliffs, coming to coast on either side of the four horses as they rode on towards Vaes Dothrak. Dany glanced between them, her heart swelling with warmth at the sight of their massive figures gliding on either side of them. She thought of Drogon and hoped that he was well and enjoying his new mate before focusing on the path before them once more.

Several of her Blood Riders met them at the edge of the Great Grass Sea, and many more came along the way, until most of the khalasar was at their back as they approached the Horse Gate at the entrance of the city. They made their way through the city, approaching the hut of the dosh khaleen below the Mother of Mountains, where Viserion and Rhaegal were flying towards. The sun was nearing its descent below the horizon when they arrived at the hut, which was surrounded by many of the remaining khalasar and members of the dosh khaleen. They are met by the same High Priestess who had originally officiated her marriage to Khal Drogo.

“Khaleesi to Khal Drogo. We have awaited your arrival.” The woman spoke, her eyes scanning over Daenerys’ body as she took in the sight of the young queen. “We have heard of your pregnancy from the members of the khalasar, and so have prepared the stallion heart ceremony for you. You do remember the rules of the ceremony, yes?”

“Yes, High Priestess… I do.” Dany replied, following the woman into the massive tent.

“Good. The Mother of Mountains shall determine the gender of your child.” She stepped towards the massive doors of the hut, stopping only to gaze back at Daenerys. “A stallion has already been chosen for you, with his heart being cut out as we speak.”

“Thank you, High Priestess.” Dany spoke, back straight as she gazed up at the woman, her steps confident as she followed the woman into the hut with Jorah coming in behind.

Several members of the khalasar had already joined them inside, waiting to see how their Khaleesi would fare on her return to Vaes Dothrak during a second pregnancy. Daenerys stood on the raised pedestal in the center of the hut, glancing over at Jorah for a moment to calm her nerves before redirecting her gaze back to the High Priestess, who came towards her bearing the stallion’s heart in a wooden bowl. Missandei and Grey Worm sat on either side of Jorah, watching Daenerys as she gathered the stallion’s heart in her hands, glancing it over, then plunging her teeth into the heavy organ. Blood trailed down her arms as she gnawed through the muscle, her eyes focused solely on Jorah as she did so. Both Missandei and Grey Worm noticed that Jorah never took his eyes from her, instead keeping them on her to encourage her to keep pushing through the ceremony. With a few final bites, Daenerys sat back on her heels, covered in blood, as she gazed at Jorah with the stallion heart fully devoured. The High Priestess stepped towards Daenerys, kneeling before her as she placed her hands on her shoulders and pressed her forehead to Dany’s.

“A second son will be born to you. The Mother of Mountains gave us the foresight of more children in your future.” She placed her palm to Dany’s small bump. “This one shall be a fierce and powerful warrior, riding on the back of a great black dragon with red wings and a red underside. He shall become a powerful ruler when the time comes for him to lead.” She pulled away from Daenerys, gazing into her eyes. “Address the khalasar, Khaleesi.”

Dany stood from the floor, glancing at the many eyes that stared at her around the room before finally focusing back on Jorah’s.

“A stallion rides within me on the legacy his brother before him had left. He shall be a great ruler, and a powerful Khal, and his name shall be Virsallo!”

The hut erupted into cheers and whoops of celebration from the assembled khalasar and dosh khaleen. Daenerys turned her gaze back to Jorah’s, noticing the smile on his lips. The High Priestess excused everyone to feast and fight, all in celebration of the new Stallion who was soon to join their ranks. Dany went to Jorah, immediately wrapping herself in his embrace. She smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her, his eyes shimmering with excitement in the light of the fires surrounding them.

“A son…” He breathed; his hands pressed against her belly. “Our son.”

“Yes, my knight… Our son.” She echoed, the smile still illuminating her face. “I hope you don’t mind the name I’ve chosen for him.”

“No… Virsallo is derived from the Dothraki word virsalat, which means ‘to burn’. I find it to be quite fitting for a son born to House Targaryen.” She smiled at that, walking beside him as they joined the rest of the khalasar in the feast dedicated to their son.

Missandei and Grey Worm came up to her then, offering their congratulations to the couple, and offering to help train him as he grew. Dany thanked them for their offer but decided to face that choice when the time came. For now, it was time to feast and celebrate a healthy pregnancy and a healthy child. They sat together at the head of the celebration, feasting and speaking with members of the Dothraki that came before them, offering their swords to the unborn Khal of their beloved Khaleesi, and their continued service to her should she call upon them. They also gifted Jorah with several Dothraki-style blades, as well as a new set of furs and leather for him to wear for celebrations such as this. As a gift to Dany, four older horses were offered to Rhaegal and Viserion, who flew over from the mountain to claim their kills at their mother’s behest, showing themselves to the khalasar at their full glory.

“Jorah, I wish to return home.” Dany breathed; her hands folded in her lap as she gazed over at him.

“Then we shall. Give me a moment to gather the horses so that we may return home.”

“I wish to ride Viserion.” She objected, catching him off guard as he turned back to face her.

“The dragons? My Khaleesi, please reconsider.”

“No, my love… I wish to ride Viserion home.” She asserted, her voice firm as she looked at him. “It may very well be the last chance I have to ride one of my dragons until Virsallo is born.”

Jorah was torn at his love’s request and though he desperately wanted her to ride her mare back to the house, he knew he would have to fight with her to reach that goal. With a defeated sigh, he relented.

“As you wish, my queen. I’ll gather Silver and meet you back home.” He spoke, gathering her in his arms to place a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you, Jorah…” She breathed; head pressed to his chest as a soft sigh pushed past her lips. “I’ll be careful.”

“I know you will. You always are.”

“I’ll see you at home.”

“I shall think of you until I return.” He replied, watching her as she stepped towards Viserion, climbed onto his neck, then urged him up into the sky and off towards home; Rhaegal followed close behind.

He made his way over to their horses, with Missandei and Grey Worm following at his sides, gathered Silver’s reins, mounted his stallion, then urged them off back towards Slaver’s Bay; back towards their home.


	4. Returning Home

The wind blew through her hair as Viserion glided on the wind, his large wings spread to their full length. She leaned forward; her cheek pressed against his scales as her arms wrapped around his massive neck. Viserion veered off to the left, his massive wings flapping until the sight of the ocean greeted them. He hovered above the surface of the waves, his claws dipping into the water, as Dany gazed down at her reflection.

She watched as Rhaegal dove beneath the waves then shot back out of the water, splashing her and Viserion as he stretched his wings. She hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time. She laughed until her sides and cheeks ached as the two brothers splashed water at each other with their wings and tails. She held tight with each twist and turn, flip and roll, laughing and smiling the whole time her dragons played amongst the waves. When she was nearly soaked with saltwater, she called to Viserion, urging him to return home.

“Come now, let’s go home.” She spoke, patting his neck as he released a growl of content.

He turned back towards the direction of home, flapping his wings as he propelled himself forward, with Rhaegal right at his side. As they approached the house, she could see Jorah, Missandei and Grey Worm approaching as well; the horses kicking up dirt as the dragons flew by overhead. Jorah watched as Viserion landed beside the house, his head resting on the ground as Dany climbed down his wing until she stood beside him, stroking his cheek and snout before urging him off to the cliffs. He took off with a few flaps of his wings, soaring up until he met with Rhaegal on the cliffs above them.

Jorah stopped the horses, tied them up beside the house and unsaddled them before making his way over to Dany. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest as he hugged her; placing kisses to her temple, cheek and shoulder. He could taste the salt that lingered on her skin and could only shake his head with a smile.

“They took you over the sea?” He questioned; his smile reflected in his voice. She gazed up at him with a smile of her own, her hands placed over his on the bump of her stomach.

“I don’t know why, but they did.” She replied. “It certainly made me feel better to watch them play together.” She replied, glancing up at the two brothers as they curled up beside each other for the night.

“The salt air clings to your skin. Come inside and take a bath, love.” He offered, placing another kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll prepare it just the way you like.”

“Mmhm… You always treat me so wonderfully.” She hummed, her smile growing as she turned to face him.

She stood on his boots as she stretched to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his neck as their lips connected in a tender kiss. He held her close, hands on her waist, until they parted moments later. She didn’t move from him, but held him still, pressing her cheek to his chest as she listened to his breath and the gentle thump of his heartbeat. He ran his fingers through her silken hair, soothing her as she nestled closer to him.

“Come, Khaleesi. You’ll feel better after a nice warm bath.” He whispered, gathering her up in his arms before walking into the house.

He sat her on their bed before disappearing into the washroom to prepare her bath. He added her favorite oils, a splash of milk and honey, as well as a splash of rosewater before placing a few rose and tulip petals on the surface of the water. He returned to their bedroom to tell her that the bath was ready but stopped as he gazed at her.

She stood naked before him, her body illuminated by the moonlight that filter in through the window, giving her an angelic appearance. He could see every curve of her body, the way her hips had widened slightly with her pregnancy, and the small bump that held their child. Her skin had very few blemishes, with the exception of a few scars from previous battles and fights that she had been in. Frankly speaking, she was beautiful. Ungodly so. Her Valyrian features illuminated by the moonlight made her look like the old goddesses that her House had once favored. She turned to face him then, a soft smile on her face as she caught his eyes.

“The, um… Bath is ready, love.” He stuttered, captured by her figure.

“Thank you, my darling.” She replied, stepping towards him. She cupped his cheek as she stood before him. “Care to join me?”

“It would be my honor.” He replied, watching the soft smile that came to her lips before she walked into the washroom.

He quickly undressed and made his way into the room, seeing her waiting in the water for him. He stepped in and slid beneath the warmth of the water, easing his tense muscles with a sigh of relief. Without a word, she had begun to wipe down his chest and arms, but he stopped her with a soft smile.

“I can wash myself, love.” He chuckled, taking her hand in his. “But I will gladly help you.” He brushed his thumb against her chin, wiping off a few specks of blood that remained from the stallion heart ceremony hours before. “Now, turn your back to me.”

She did as she was asked, turning her back to him and pulling her hair over her shoulder as he began to massage the warm water into her skin, easing her tense muscles and loosening the knots that had gathered in her back. He cleaned the dirt from her skin, then pulled her hair back over her shoulder, undid her braids, and washed the dust and saltwater from it, leaving it light and smelling of fresh honey and roses. He heard the soft sigh she breathed, bringing a smile to his face as he scrubbed water down her arms, scrubbing away the salt air and caked on dirt. She leaned back against his chest, holding his hands against her belly as they soaked in the tub.

“I’ve never been so happy.” She breathed, a soft smile on her lips as she gazed up at him. “You’ve made me the happiest woman in the world.”

“I’m glad that you feel that way, Daenerys… I truly am.”

“It’s not just a feeling, Jorah. I mean it.” She continued, absently rubbing her hand over the small swell of her belly. “You’ve given me the single greatest gift that I could ever ask or hope for. You’ve given me a child. Our child. You’ve made me a new mother all over again.”

“And you’ve made me a father.” He replied, kissing her forehead. “Even when I had been married, neither of my wives were able to bare children. My first wife miscarried three times, while my second wife had never truly cared for a family. She simply wanted to live an extravagant lifestyle.” He brushed his fingers down her cheek. “But you are content to live where you please and how you choose. You are content with me as the father of your children. You are content with how we live.”

“I am content because I am with you, my love.” She replied; violet eyes locked on his deep brown. “I am content because we are here, together, as a family.” She pressed his palms against her belly once more.

“I love you, Daenerys.” He whispered, kissing her cheek once again. “I love you more than anything else in the world.”

“And I love you, my knight.” She replied, a soft smile returning to her pale lips.

“The hour grows late, Khaleesi. We should get to bed.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

She sat upright and stood from the tub, stepping out and grabbing a fresh linen towel from beside the tub. She wrapped it around her body and grabbed the second for him, handing it off with a smile before making her way into the bedroom. He emptied the tub then followed her lead back into the bedroom. She was already dressed in a nightgown and sitting on the edge of the bed when he came in. He saw his undergarments and a set of sleep clothes already laid out for him.

“Thank you.” He spoke, gathering his underwear before pulling the towel from his waist.

“You’re welcome, love.” She replied, leaning back against the pillows and pulling the quilt over her belly.

The sound of Rhaegal roaring outside the window startled her, and she stood from the bed and made her way over to the open window, gazing out to look for him. She saw him crouched on the ground nearby, his neck spikes flared and chest glowing orange with an impending flame. She followed his gaze up into the sky and caught sight of another dragon, but it wasn’t Viserion that he was staring down.

“Another dragon!” She gasped, gazing at the newcomer. “It must be another female like the last one.” Jorah came to her side, gazing out of the window into the sky.

“Blood of my blood… Do you think this one is here to court Rhaegal?”

“I wouldn’t doubt it. She seems to be more interested in him rather than Viserion.” Dany replied, watching her golden dragon.

Rhaegal took to the sky a moment later, flapping his massive wings until he was near the newcomer. Dany observed Rhaegal and the female dance around each other, and how they courted in the open sky above the cliffs, just as Drogon had done several days ago with the red female who had shown up.

This dragon was just smaller than Rhaegal and was silver in color with gold scales lining her neck and belly. Her wings were nearly the same length as Rhaegal’s, or at least appeared to be from so far away. She blew a blast of fire into the sky, which was pale white, like the center of a candle flame. Rhaegal returned her flame with his own, asserting his dominance between them. The female bent to his power, following him southwest beyond the horizon.

“Where are they heading?” Dany questioned, turning to look at Jorah.

“Southwest… I assume towards Old Valyria. Back towards the Fourteen Flames, where many of their kind were born before the Doom.” Jorah replied, gazing over to Viserion, who merely yawned at his brother’s departure before curling up once more. “Viserion doesn’t seem too bothered to be the only one who remains.”

“I’m sure another female will be along for him eventually.” Dany replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. Jorah noticed this immediately and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his side.

“There, there… They will return. You haven’t lost them forever.” He breathed, kissing her temple. “They will be back with hatchlings of their own, just as we will by that time.” He whispered, placing his hand to her belly.

She smiled then, her hand coming to rest over his as her thumb brushed across his knuckles. She gazed back out at Viserion with sadness in her eyes, then turned back to make her way to their bed, once more curling up beneath the quilt. Jorah came to rest beside her, his arms instantly wrapping around her as he spooned her against his chest, placing a kiss to the back of her head.

“Sleep, love… We will face Viserion mating when the time comes. Rest for now.”

She sighed but curled closer to him, holding tight to his arms, before falling into a deep, dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that everyone is enjoying this fanfic, because I am definitely enjoying writing it!  
> Feel free to leave a review letting me know what you thought, how you feel about the story, or even what you may like to see from future chapters.  
> It is, of course, not required of anyone. Just a bit of a motivator for me, and I love seeing what people think of the chapters :)
> 
> Anyways, have a lovely morning/day/evening/night everyone!


	5. Message to Castle Black

As time passed, Jon had gotten word of Daenerys’ pregnancy up at Castle Black, where he had decided to return after the Red Keep had been destroyed. Tormund had intercepted the young messenger who had travelled to Castle Black to give Jon the news. The broad man took the letter from the young man and bid him back South before heading deep into the castle to find Jon and share the news with him.

“Snow! Where are ye, Commander? He bellowed, his voice echoing through the halls.

“Here.” Jon replied, stepping out from the map room.

“Got a message for ye, Jon.” Tormund offered, handing the rolled parchment off to Jon, who opened it and began reading. When he didn’t speak for a few moments, Tormund began to question his silence.

“What is it, Commander?” He questioned, gazing intently at Jon.

“Daenerys is pregnant.” He mumbled, eyes still scanning over the paper. “With Jorah Mormont’s child.”

“Anything else important beside that?”

Jon didn’t reply for a moment. Instead he crumpled the parchment and tossed it into the firepit in the center of the map room. He grabbed his sword from the table and turned back to face Tormund, who looked to him with a quizzical stare.  
“Where are ye going lad?” He questioned, watching Jon’s movements.

“To Dragonstone. She may still be there.” Jon replied, moving past Tormund to make his way outside.

He strode through the courtyard of Castle Black, stopping only once Tormund had caught up with him once more.

“What about Ghost?” He questioned. “A Direwolf ain’t built for the south, lad.”

“I will have to leave him in your care for now, Tormund.” Jon replied, gazing out to search for his wolf.

Ghost stood from where he lay before the stables, red eyes focused on Jon as the hidden Targaryen made his way towards the Direwolf, who wagged his tail at the sight of his master. Jon stopped and knelt before Ghost, placing his hand on the wolf’s head, affectionately scratching behind his remaining ear as Ghost nuzzled against his touch.

“I have to go south for a while, boy.” Jon spoke, capturing Ghost’s intense gaze once more. “I’m going to find Daenerys. She’s expecting a child.” Ghost let out a low bark, pressing his nose to Jon’s palm. “Tormund will look after you until I return.”

Ghost turned his gaze to the motley Free Folk man, then quickly returned his gaze to Jon. He let out a short whimper, pressing his head to Jon’s chest. Jon wrapped his arms around Ghost’s neck, holding the Direwolf close to him as he bid him a temporary farewell.

“I’ll be back, boy. Don’t worry.” Jon whispered, rubbing Ghost’s neck. “I won’t be gone long.”

Ghost perked up a bit then, craning his neck to lick and Jon’s face, earning a laugh from all who saw as their Lord Commander was left covered in Direwolf slobber from the affectionate kisses. Jon rolled Ghost onto his side, patting at his chest and belly before ruffling his left ear.

“You be good for Tormund, hear me?” He asked, looking into Ghost’s eyes. Ghost replied with a short bark, earning a smile from Jon. “Good boy.”

He stood from the ground, rubbed Ghost’s head once more, then made his way over to mount his stallion, riding off through the gates and towards the south as Ghost, Tormund and the rest of Castle Black bid him off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed before he reached King’s Landing, intending to sail across the bay to Dragonstone. The captain that he was intending to sail with simply laughed at his declaration, stating that no one occupied Dragonstone any longer.

“Where did they go?” Jon questioned; his dark eyes focused intently on the captain.

“Word is the Dragon Queen travelled back to Slaver’s Bay a few months back. No one’s seen her, or her dragons, since.”

“Then I must travel to Slaver’s Bay. Will you take me there?”

“Aye, for a fee.”

“Of course.” Jon sighed, grabbing his coin pouch. “Name your price.”

The captain offered him a reasonable amount to travel across to Meereen, which Jon accepted, boarding the ship as his stallion was loaded up down below with enough hay and fresh water to last the trip. Jon, for the most part, spent the trip gazing out over the ocean as he leaned against the railing of the ship, eyes focused on the direction of their destination.

They stopped on Dragonstone Isle for Jon and his stallion to stretch their legs, and gather what few provisions remained on the Isle, but especially the remaining hay and water supplies that remained near the keep. It would be another week before they saw land again, once they crossed the Narrow Sea and made it to Pentos, but Jon was prepared to make the journey. When he was ready, he boarded his stallion and they set sail once more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys woke to the morning light, her eyes fluttering open as she focused on her surroundings, before finally feeling Jorah’s fingers running through her hair. She gazed up at him, sleep heavy in her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, earning a soft smile from him in return.

“Good morning, Khaleesi.” He whispered, gently pulling her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. “Did you sleep well?”

“Well enough, but Virsallo is becoming more and more active. I can hardly move without him kicking.” She chuckled, placing her hand to the swell of her belly.

“He’s a strong lad, love.” Jorah laughed, kissing the top of her head. “But think of it this way, his birth is but two moons away.” He trailed his fingers down her back. “Then he’ll be curled up in your arms, healthy and lively, with a khalasar and dragons at his back.”

“I do miss them… Madly.” Daenerys sighed, pushing herself upright to gaze out their bedroom window.

“They’ll be back, love.” Jorah whispered, sitting up beside her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling her swollen belly in his hands. “They’ll be back with their mates and their hatchlings.”

“I know that… I only wish to see them once more. To hear them purr and growl as they lounge around the house.” She ran her hand over her stomach. “I miss my children.”

Jorah placed a kiss to her shoulder, to which she leaned back against his chest, her hands placed over his as she held them against her stomach. Virsallo tumbled and kicked within, bringing smiles and laughter to Jorah and Dany as they felt their son move about. The silence was broken by a knock at the door, snapping them from the reverie of their son’s movements. Dany glanced up to Jorah, who extracted himself from the covers, slipped on his trousers, then made his way to the entrance of the house. Dany was close behind, dressing as quickly as she could before making her way towards Jorah and the door. She stood beside him as he swung the door open, revealing their company as they stood before them. Dany’s eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief.

“Jon?” She questioned. “Is it really you?”

“In the flesh, my queen.”


	6. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is enjoyed, even though it is quite short.  
> The title indicates what happens at the end of the chapter, and I hope everyone finds that part to be to their liking.  
> Anyways, thank you for continuing to read, review and leave kudos on this fic!

Dany stared at Jon wide-eyed, unsure of what to say or how to respond. She hadn’t seen him since they marched on King’s Landing with the Unsullied and the Dothraki, and from what she heard, he had exiled himself back to the North. How and why he had journeyed to Essos was a mystery to her.

“I assume you wish to know why I am here.” He began, breaking into their thoughts. Dany nodded as Jorah wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her against his side. “I received word of your pregnancy. I had hopes that, should you require it, I might be able to lend a hand. Handle problems in Meereen, help with the reconstruction in Astapor, entertain the dragons. Anything I might be able to do so that the two of you may spend more time together preparing for the birth of your child.”

“While the offer is appreciated, the dragons have flown off to the surrounding areas with new mates. I haven’t seen Drogon since the day I first learned that I was pregnant. Rhaegal flew off the following month, and Viserion flew off three months back.” She recounted, sadness in her violet eyes. “Grey Worm, with help from several other Unsullied, is handling any issues that arise in Meereen, and another fraction of them, headed by Missandei’s brother Mossador, are overseeing the reconstruction of Astapor, as well as training new recruits.”

“However.” Jorah interjected; his stern eyes falling to Jon’s own. “If you would like to stay for a while and make your trip worth the cost, I could use some help getting everything ready for Virsallo’s birth.”

“Of course.” Jon replied, a small smile of appreciation coming to his face. “What needs to be done?”

They invited Jon in, and Jorah conversed with him what small things still needed to be done before Virsallo was born. Dany watched over them with a tender smile on her face as her husband and nephew spoke of Virsallo’s impending arrival. She wished to burn the image of them like this to memory, for who knew how long Jon would stay after her son was born? Who knew how long Jon and Jorah would remain civil once the celebration of Virsallo’s birth had worn off? She knew how they both felt about each other, and so she wanted to remember them this way should they revert to their old anger towards one another.

But the way they were right now, the calmness that nestled between them as they spoke with the excitement of the impending child, warmed her heart like the flames from Drogon’s maw. Like the desert that surrounded them. Like the sun at midday. This was a moment that she would be damned to let pass her by. She absently ran her hand over the swell of her belly as they conversed, lulled into a peaceful calm by the sounds of their voices. When the hour grew late, Dany and Jorah departed to their room to sleep, showing Jon to the guest room before bidding him a good night’s rest.

Jon sat alone in the guest room, glancing out of the window at the empty cliff behind the house. He could picture Rhaegal sitting there, staring down at him from the edge of the cliff, his large golden eyes shimmering in the moonlight as he gazed into Jon’s dark eyes. It was only then that he could feel the absence of the dragon he had ridden, and a sigh escaped him.

“Wherever you are, I hope you return soon.” He breathed, glancing at the door across the hall. “Your mother misses the three of you.”

With that, he lay back on the sheets and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all woken the following morning by the recognizable roar of a dragon, though none but Dany could place which one.

“Drogon.” She breathed, struggling to push herself upright as Jorah came around the bed to help her to her feet. “That’s Drogon’s roar. It’s unmistakable.” She continued, slipping a comfortable dress over her body and tying it off above the swell of her belly.

Jorah dressed quickly as well, following Dany out of the house and to the yard, eyes trained on the sky as another roar reverberated off the cliff face. Jon came out moments later, eyes falling over Dany before meeting Jorah’s gaze, then following their gaze to the sky, watching for the sight of the black dragon.

A burst of flame occurred over the house, bringing their gazes towards the sight. Drogon hovered over the house, his massive wings flapping to keep him in the air as he gazed down at his mother. With a short roar, he flew in a circle and landed on the ground beside the house, his eyes focused only on Dany as she approached him, a teary smile on her face. She stood before him, gazing into his eyes, with her hand stretched out before him. He pressed his snout to her palm, a soft purr pushing past his throat. She moved beside his head, taking hold of him as she gingerly ran her hands over his scales, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“I’ve missed you.” She breathed, pressing her cheek against the top of his head as she hugged him. “I’ve missed you beyond words, my beautiful Drogon.”

Drogon hummed in content, laying on the ground as Dany sat beside him, placing his head on her lap beside her belly. She gingerly stroked his massive head, her movements slow and deliberate as she cuddled and showered him in affection. Jorah and Jon  
stood back, watching over Dany as she reacquainted herself with Drogon.

“Now would be a good time for us to continue prepping things for Virsallo’s birth.” Jorah commented, his eyes never leaving Dany.

“What needs to be done first?” Jon questioned, turning his gaze from Dany to Jorah.

“Come. We will begin in Meereen. We should give Daenerys some time with Drogon. Missandei will be by soon.” Jorah replied, moving towards Dany.

Jon watched as the elder man knelt beside Dany and spoke, telling her that they were off. He watched as Jorah kissed her, as if she were a piece of dragonglass that would shatter at his touch, then stood from her side and made his way towards him.

“We should be off.”

“Lead on, Ser Jorah.”

The two of them mounted their stallions and urged them towards Meereen, kicking up sand and dust as they galloped. Dany watched them go, then returned her attention to Drogon, who had slowly dozed off at her gentle strokes against his head.

“Where is your mate, Drogon?” She questioned. “And your children?”

Drogon opened his eyes, raised his head, and let off a deep roar that echoed over the landscape. After a few minutes had passed, the roar was reciprocated, and the female flew over the cliff, followed closely behind by three whelps. She landed nearby, but the young ones all gathered around Dany and Drogon, assessing Dany with curious eyes and movements. Her eyes caught sight of a black whelp with red wings, and her eyes flashed with the recollection of the prophecy given to her by the dosh khaleen. She slowly extended her hand towards the whelp, who sniffed and assessed it. When curiosity was sated, it nuzzled its face against her hand, soft hums and purrs reverberating through its small figure as Dany began to gently stroke its scales.

“You will be Virsallo’s dragon.” She whispered, gazing at the young whelp as it curled up at her side. “You will be his companion and mount, and you will help him lead all the kingdoms of the world.”

She leaned against Drogon, who shifted his body so that his head could remain on her lap, as the youngsters gathered around her. The female moved towards her as well, and lay beside Drogon, allowing Dany to stoke her head as she settled beside the black dragon. As Dany slowly fell asleep beside him, Drogon shifted his wing in order to cover her skin from the harsh rays of the sun. She nestled up beside him, her left arm cradling her belly, as slumber slowly took over.


	7. A Gift

Dany was awoken when Missandei called her name, rousing her from slumber. She blinked her eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings, and realized that she had fallen asleep. She glanced beside her and saw Drogon sleeping comfortably with his head resting beside her legs, and his offspring curled up in a clutch on her lap. Her heart swelled with warmth at the sight, then turned her gaze over to Missandei, who was gazing at her from a few feet away.

“You look so comfortable I dared not wake you, but the ground cannot be all that comfortable.” She called, a smile on her face as she gazed at her queen.

“Not terribly, but I dare not leave Drogon when he’s just returned to me.” Dany replied, running her finger against Drogon’s scales, earning a soft hum of content from the sleeping dragon.

“My queen, please take your condition into consideration.” Missandei urged, earning a soft sigh from Dany.

“Of course. I understand.” Dany replied, gently rousing the whelps awake so that she could stand up from the ground.

Missandei came to her side, helping her to her feet, then lead her over to the sitting area beside the house, easing her down into a chair before taking one beside her. She turned her hazel eyes towards the lounging dragons and noticed that the little black and red whelp was walking towards them, more specifically, towards Dany. She turned her gaze to Dany, who only smiled at her in response.

“This one shall be Virsallo’s dragon.” She indicated, patting her lap and encouraging the youngster to nestle against her belly, which it happily did.

“The black and red one that the dosh khaleen mentioned after the stallion heart ceremony?”

“Yes. This is that dragon.” Dany replied, smiling as she gazed at Missadei. “Virsallo shall name it when the time comes, but for now, I want it to become used to my presence. I wish for all of them to become used to both Jorah and I.”

“It seems to have taken a liking to you already, my queen.” Missandei replied, watching as the whelp curled up on Dany’s lap, laying its head in the palm of her hand.

“Yes, for which I am thankful. Its siblings have taken a liking to me as well. I intend to have Jorah spend time around them as well.”

“That will be a sight to behold.” Missandei chuckled, recounting the last time that Jorah had gotten close to Drogon, and how the black dragon had nudged him away with a flap of his massive wing.

“The incident with Drogon was simply a misunderstanding between them.” Dany laughed, recalling that day and interaction. “Jorah has become more accepting of them since we have been together.”

“While I believe you, I still wish to see this interaction with my own eyes.”

“Well, there shouldn’t be any problems this time around. The only outsider in our group now is Jon, and who knows if he intends to stay after Virsallo is born.” She cast her eyes back over to Drogon and his mate, who were now walking about and stretching their   
limbs. “I still don’t fully know why Jon bothered to travel here from Castle Black.”

Missandei could see the struggle in Dany’s eyes, and a soft sigh escaped her. She stood from her chair and made her way over to Dany, gently placing her hand on the queen’s shoulder, drawing Dany’s gaze up to her.

“My queen, perhaps he is here as a means of apology. Perhaps he is here because he finally knows who his family is. Perhaps he is here to do right by both you and Jorah, and to him that means being a part of Virsallo’s life.”

“Do you truly believe that?” Dany questioned, hope beginning to shine in her violet eyes.

“Of course I do.” Missandei replied, smiling down at Dany. “He is not your enemy. He is your family. He deserves a second chance to redeem himself from his past actions.”

“I am willing to give that to him, but I fear that Jorah will be harder to sway.” Dany replied, a frown on her face. “I hope that they reconcile while they work together.”

“I do as well, my queen… I do as well.” Missandei lamented, affectionately squeezing Dany’s shoulder before heading inside to gather goblets of water for them.

Dany leaned back against the chair, gazing out at Drogon while slowly running her hand over the swell of her belly. She broke her gaze from her dragon to look down to her belly, smiling when she caught sight of Virsallo moving about within her womb.

“Your father will return soon, my darling.” She cooed, soothing him to a few tumbles. “Rest, my little one. The day that you join us quickly approaches. Your father and I cannot wait to meet you, my love.”

Missandei returned then, handing Dany one of the goblets before returning to her seat. They conversed about Virsallo and his impending birth, about the prophecy of the dosh khaleen, and about their thoughts of the future. If Dany would try for more children, if Jorah would want any more children after the birth of a son, and if they would remain in Essos after Virsallo’s birth. They talked well into the evening, then retired to the house. Dany climbed into bed and held tightly to Jorah’s pillow. She hated being separated from him, and with her emotions all over the place as they were, it was even worse to be apart from him. She brought her hand up to the pendent on her neck, gently rubbing her fingers over it as she hoped for her love’s safe return. She fell into a restless sleep soon after, plagued by the silence that surrounded her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is this what you were looking for?” Jon questioned, holding up a spool of fabric for Jorah to inspect.

“It is.” Jorah replied, turning to speak with the stand owner.

Jon watched as Jorah conversed with the owner, indicating which fabrics he needed, how they were to be cut, and how they would be sewn together. Jon didn’t necessarily understand what was said, but it was assumed that that was the conversation that was had. Jorah handed off a handful of gold coins to the owner, who accepted them and hastily began to work on her project.

Jorah moved from the stall and made his way over to lean against the stone wall nearby, watching the woman as she measured and cut the fabric that he had indicated. Jon made his way over to Jorah’s side, leaning against the wall beside him with his arms folded across his chest.

“I hope that you don’t think I’ve come to Essos to steal her away.” Jon began, his eyes cast on the ground in front of them.

“Why else would you have come, Snow?” Jorah ground out; his voice edged as he held the hilt of his sword. “You expect me to believe that you would suddenly make the trip from Castle Black out of the goodness of your heart?”

“That is the reason that I came.” Jon tried, but Jorah cut him off.

“The fact that you had conspired with Tyrion for her murder… After she had trusted you. After her dragons had trusted you. After I had trusted you.” Jorah spat, turning his fierce gaze on Jon. “I almost lost her because of you. I won’t be so easily swayed by your words this time around.”

“Ser Jorah, please… I really did come to make amends for that.” Jon tried once more, his hands held at his sides, palms facing Jorah, as he gazed at the elder man. “I know how you view me, and I am trying to change that view for the better. All I want to do is fix my mistakes and make it up to both of you.”

Jorah stared at Jon, unconvinced, as the young man spoke.

“I know I don’t deserve redemption, but if I could just have the chance to prove that I’ve changed for the better, then that is all I ask of both of you.” He cast his gaze back to the ground between them. “I know I hurt her… Hurt and betrayed both of you. I’ve come to terms with that since I’ve exiled myself to the North. But I want to make amends for that and be a part of your lives again.”

Jorah sighed, turning away from Jon and focusing instead on the great pyramid that stood in the middle of the city. The place where Viserion and Rhaegal were once chained and held captive so that there wouldn’t be another death caused by one of the dragons, though none of them had been at fault for the original death that many swore Drogon caused. He remembered the day that the Wise Masters of Yunkai had attempted to destroy the city in order to get to Dany. He never forgave the slavers for the attempt that they had made on her life and on the lives of those who had followed her.

“While Daenerys is more forgiving than I am, I am willing to give you this chance.” Jorah spoke, his voice as hard as his gaze as he turned his eyes on Jon. “But only this once… Should you make another attempt on her life, or the life of our son, I will kill you where you stand.”

Jon knew that his words were no idle threat; they were a promise that would be upheld if they needed to be. He swallowed the lump in his throat, focusing once more on the man who stood before him.

“Thank you for the opportunity to prove myself to you.”

“I suggest you use this gift well, Snow.”

“I intend to.”


	8. The Targaryen Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background notes:  
> Silverwing is an actual dragon from the series, as is Tessarion and Meleys. They're lesser known unless you've read the books, unfortunately.  
> Silverwing did indeed survive the Dance of the Dragons in 153 AC, however Tessarion technically did not. But, for the purpose of this story, she did.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jon and Jorah rode in silence back to the house. They had a few sacks of supplies strapped to their stallion’s saddles, as well as each of them carrying a pack on their backs. Jorah road ahead of Jon, his eyes focused on the horizon where Dany was waiting for him to return home. His stallion began to knicker and snort beneath him, so he halted the horse and climbed off his back, the reins still held tightly in his hand.

“What is it, boy?” He questioned, stroking the horse’s muzzle. “What has you spooked?”

A roar echoed overhead, drawing both men’s gazes to the sky, where golden and green scales flashed by overhead. Jorah could hardly contain his surprise as he caught sight of Viserion and Rhaegal, both being flanked by their mates and whelps.

“The dragons!” Jon called, steadying his horse as it shifted and reared beneath him.

“Let’s go!” Jorah called back, already back on his stallion, snapping the reins and urging his mouth forward. Jon did the same, both of them galloping behind the dragons as they flew overhead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dany sat in her chair outside, gazing out at Drogon and his mate as they flew above the cliffs, two of their hatchlings hovering within the circle they had created. She glanced down at the youngster in her arms, nestled up against her belly, with a smile on her face. So attached to Virsallo already, she had no question that they would be an inseparable and powerful combination. The blood of Old Valyria, of House Targaryen, and House Mormont, ran through her son’s veins. Being a dragonrider was his birthright, and as she gazed down at the growing youngster in her arms, she knew that Virsallo would always be protected and would learn to protect in the process. A sudden kick from him broke her from her thoughts; a smile coming to her lips as she placed her hand over the spot.

“There, there, my little prince… Settle down in there.” She chuckled, rubbing a small circle over the spot. “I know you’re eager to come into the world, but you must wait just a little longer.”

Missandei and Grey Worm came out of the house, goblets in their hands and a small platter of food to share. They ate and drank, conversing together as the sun rose higher into the sky. Amid their conversation, Drogon let off a booming roar, immediately grabbing their attention. Dany glanced at her dragon, following his gaze up into the sky above them. The flash of sunlight off bronze and green scales filled her heart with joy at the sight of her children. The young whelp hopped off of her lap as she managed to push herself to her feet, stepping out into the sunlight as Rhaegal and Viserion dove down to land on the ground around her, immediately pressing their snouts against her hands. Tears fell freely down her pale cheeks as she gave attention to each of her dragons, pure happiness radiating off her as she was once more surrounded by her children.

“Rhaegal… Viserion… Oh, how I’ve missed you.” She breathed, giving each of them individual attention as they purred and hummed in content.

Both dragons growled up at the sky, and their own young whelps came to the ground, followed by their mates. The silver female landed beside Rhaegal, followed behind by two youngsters who shared the colorings of their parents. One of them was silver like their mother, but with Rhaegal’s bronze scales on its underside and his wings, while the other was bronze like Rhaegal but with silver lining its belly and wings. Dany gasped at the sight of the female up close.

“What is it, my queen?” Grey Worm questioned, gazing between Dany and the dragons.

“This dragon… She has a name already.” Dany breathed, gazing into the female’s eyes.

“Is she not a wild dragon?” Missandei questioned, watching Dany closely as the young queen made her way towards the female.

“Only because her riders have died…” She held her hand out towards the dragon, who gazed at it with soft eyes. “Isn’t that right… Silverwing?”

The dragon let off a small roar of happiness at the sound of her name. She craned her massive neck towards Dany until her muzzle pressed against her palm, leaving a smile on her face. Missandei and Grey Worm were speechless, their eyes glued on the exchange between the Targaryen queen and one of her house’s dragons.

“Who was her rider?” Missandei asked, looking the dragon over.

“Queen Alysanne, sister-wife of King Jaehaerys.” She ran her hand across Silverwing’s snout, then past her cheek scales. “She, according to Viserys, was well loved among many in Westeros and in the Night’s Watch, and though she was unimaginably beautiful, she was equally intelligent.”

“I thought all of the dragons were killed in the Dance of Dragons? The fight between the Blacks and Greens?” Grey Worm continued; his fierce gaze still locked on Silverwing.

“No… She was one of the few that escaped.” Dany replied, breaking her gaze from Silverwing to look at Grey Worm. “Without a rider, she was free to go wherever she would choose.”

“I see.” Grey Worm and Missandei muttered, still fixated on the silver she-dragon.

Silverwing purred and hummed as Dany stroked her scales, her blue eyes closed in content at the feeling of affection that Dany was giving her. The second female came circling around and landed beside Viserion, her golden eyes scanning over the others before coming to rest on Dany, who gazed at her with a smile on her lips.

“You were named as well.” She spoke, eyes travelling over the numerous scars on the female’s body. The she-dragon let off a small huff, pushing warm air past Dany as she stood before the blue dragon. “Tessarion… Bonded dragon of Daeron Targaryen.”

The cobalt dragon craned her neck, letting off a short, low roar before meeting Dany’s eyes. Grey Worm and Messandei watched their queen bond with the females, then with their offspring, all the while sporting the biggest smile they had ever seen on her. Viserion’s offspring were a beautiful mix of his natural cream color and their mother’s deep blue, with eyes the color of molten gold. Grey Worm turned to Messandei, taking her hand tightly in his.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so happy… Or dragons that were so beautiful.”

“I agree.” Messandei replied, gazing back at the pure happiness on Dany’s face. “I’m beyond happy for her… She’s finally found what she has been searching for.”

The sound of hoofbeats came to their ears, and all eyes turned to gaze at Jorah and Jon as they dismounted their stallions, stopping when they saw all the dragons that had assembled behind the house surrounding Dany. Jorah moved to stand beside Messandei, his gaze on Dany, before he spoke.

“Khaleesi…” He breathed, noticing the bright smile on her face. “I told you they would return.” He smiled, watching as she beamed at him in response.

“Jorah, come here.” She called; her hand still pressed to Tessarion’s snout. “I want you to meet the females.”

“Is that… Wise?” He questioned, uncertain of the she-dragons.

“Yes, darling. It’s the only way that they will become used to you.” Dany chuckled, holding her free hand out to him.

The red female pressed her snout to Dany’s back, turning the queen’s violet gaze back to her. Dany was captured by that intense stare and the way her scales glittered in the sunlight. A flash of realization struck her as she gazed into those pale eyes.

“Meleys… You are one of her hatchlings.” Dany breathed. The female hummed in response. “You must be from her last clutch of eggs.”

“Meleys was the dragon of Rhaenys Targaryen, who were both killed in the Dance of the Dragons. Vhagar and Sunfyre both attacked her, and when the three of them fell to the ground below, Meleys was killed and her body torn apart by the other two.” Jorah spoke, now standing beside Daenerys. “Her head was brought back to the Red Keep, and her skull used to hang in the throne room.”

“But what do we call her daughter?” Dany questioned, gazing up into Jorah’s eyes.

“Shrykos.” Jorah replied, a soft smile on his face. “Goddess of beginnings, endings, transitions and doorways.”

“Shrykos.” Dany repeated, letting the name roll off her tongue. She gazed at the she-dragon with a smile. “What do you think?”

The dragon let loose a rumbling hum, her tongue rolling out to lap at Dany’s hand, earning laughter from the dragon queen.

“Shrykos it is!” Dany chuckled, running her hands over the female’s massive neck as she hummed in content at the gentle touches.


	9. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy bonding between Jon and the dragons in this chapter!  
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Dany was startled awake by a dull pain in her lower back. With groggy eyes, she pushed herself upright and rubbed at the spot, a soft sigh pushing past her lips. She glanced over to Jorah, who slept soundly beside her, bringing a soft smile to her face as she slowly untangled her legs from the quilt and stood from the bed, stretching out the stiffness in her back. She moved from the bedroom and walked down the hall, her eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness that surrounded her. She came to the back door and pushed it open, feeling the cool wind against her skin as she stepped out into the night.

The dragons slept on the cliffs, wings curled up against their sides, puffs of air pushing through their nostrils as they breathed. She watched the clouds of dust kick up against the night sky, calming her as she watched them sleep. She lowered herself onto a chair as Virsallo moved and kicked within her womb. A soft hiss of pain pushed past her teeth as she pressed her hand to the spot.

“Calm down, my boy…” She breathed, rubbing a circle over the spot. She gazed down at the swell of her belly, a grimace of pain clouding her features for a moment before a smile replaced it. “You’re quite active this evening.”

He kicked and shifted again, stretching his little limbs as sweat began to bead on Dany’s forehead. She pressed her hand to the spot where he was most active, trying to even out her breathing as he slowly began to settle back down. She released a sigh of relief when he stopped moving, leaning against the back of the chair as she eventually got her breathing under control. It was then that she was able to clearly think about the dull pain in her back, as well as the erratic movements and kicks of Versallo: labor. Panic began to settle in, though she desperately tried to keep her emotions together as she shakily pushed herself to her feet and made her way back into the house, leaning against the wall as she walked down the hallway back to their bedroom. She made her way over to Jorah, taking hold of his shoulder and gently shaking him awake.

He groggily opened his eyes and gazed up at her, blinking away the tiredness as he gently cupped her cheek.

“What is it, love?” He questioned, stifling a yawn.

“Virsallo is coming.” She breathed, a slight grimace once more passing across her features.

Jorah scrambled from beneath the covers, practically jumping off of the bed as he hastily spoke, trying to get her to sit back down on the be and get comfortable once more. She smiled at how worked up he was as he scrambled around their room, hastily dressing before saying he would return with Missandei shortly. She eased herself back into bed, gazing out of the open window as Jon came in to sit with her.

“Are you nervous, my queen?”

“No… Not this time.” She replied, a soft smile on her lips as she gazed over to him. “It is different this time.”

“How so?”

“Virsallo is very much alive, with no witch looking to take his life from him. His father is alive and well, and though it is painful, I am not afraid of waking to a deceased child because he will be born healthy. I am not unknowingly trading his life for another’s.” Dany replied, cradling her belly as she spoke to Jon.

“You’re right.” Jon replied, a smile on his lips as he looked at Dany. “He will be born healthy and will grow happy. He has a mother and father who love him with their hearts, and dragons to protect him.”

“And, if willing, an uncle to train him.” Dany breathed; violet eyes focused on Jon’s black ones.

“Me?” Jon questioned, looking at Dany with disbelief.

“Yes, Jon. You.” Dany chuckled, running her right hand over the swell of her belly, soothing the active child that kicked within. “You are his cousin by blood, but I hope that you will be around to help train him in whatever Jorah or I cannot.” She paused for a moment, inhaling a sharp breath as Virsallo placed a painful kick to her side.

Jon pressed his hand over Dany’s, gently stroking his thumb over her knuckles. She looked to him with a soft smile as she slowly collected herself and got her breathing under control. Swallowing the small lump in her throat, she gazed up at him once more.

“I wish for him… To be strong enough to protect himself… When we cannot.”

“I will do what I can to help train him.” Jon replied, a soft smile on his face. “And I’m sure Grey Worm and Missandei will teach him so many things about Slaver’s Bay and will tell them how you became the Queen of the people here.”

Dany laughed then, pain temporarily forgotten, as she watched Jon do the same. Jorah returned then, with Missandei and Grey Worm in tow. Missandei asked Jon and Grey Worm to gather her the necessary supplies for Virsallo’s birth, then told them to sit outside the room as she and Jorah assisted Dany.

Jon excused himself outside, coming to face the dragons as they looked around the house, tilting their heads at the sounds of pained screams coming from Dany as her labor progressed. Rhaegal came towards Jon, a growl rumbling in his chest as he pressed his muzzle to Jon’s hand, his agitation dissipating at the contact.

“Easy boy… She’ll be alright.” Jon assured, patting the bronze dragon’s head.

Drogon flared his spikes and unfurled his wings, his frustration clearly expressed as he paced around the house, smoke billowing from his nostrils as he desperately searched for his mother. Jon knew better than to attempt to stop the raging dragon, but he didn’t want him to cause any damage to the house in his mad search for Daenerys. Jon held his hand out towards Drogon, who stared at him with fury in his eyes.

“Easy… Easy, Drogon…” Jon whispered, palm facing the black dragon. “She’s going to be okay.”

His voice was soft as he spoke, his eyes locked on Drogon’s, as he gently soothed the dragon.

“Jorah won’t let anything happen to her… Missandei won’t let anything happen to her or Virsallo, and Grey Worm won’t let anyone come near either of them.” He inched closer to Drogon, who had significantly calmed then. “You don’t have to worry… She is going to be fine.”

Drogon finally settled, his wings curling back up at his sides and his spikes lowering back against his massive neck. He allowed Jon to stroke his muzzle, then pulled away a moment later, turning back to join Shrykos and their offspring while keeping his gaze intently focused on the house. Rhaegal pushed up against Jon’s back, a puff of warm air pushing through his nostrils and blowing past Jon as he turned his attention back to the bronze dragon.

“Rhaegal, she’s going to be fine. I promise.” Jon offered once more, running his hand over the scales on Rhaegal’s chin. “You can go back to Silverwing and your hatchlings. I’ll stay here with you.”

Rhaegal growled his displeasure, but listened nonetheless, moving over to curl up with Silverwing and their youngsters. Silverwing nudged her head beneath Rhaegal’s, a hum of content rumbling through her, as their whelps curled up beside her neck.

Another pained scream brought Viserion towards the house, but Jon held his hand out towards the green dragon, easing him as he had done with his brothers. Viserion clawed at the ground, his eyes focused on Jon, but the hidden Targaryen held his ground as he gazed back at Viserion.

“It’s alright.” Jon soothed, gently running his hand over Viserion’s muzzle. “It’s alright… This is all part of the process.” Viserion pressed his nose to Jon’s chest. “I promise that it won’t be forever.”

Viserion’s tail whipped behind him, and the hum of a growl rumbled through him, but he plopped down onto the ground in front of Jon, his massive body forming a barrier between the house and his brothers. Jon chuckled at the sight, pat the green dragon’s head, then walked back over to lean against the side of the house, gazing out at the dragons.

“You’re good with them.”

Jon turned his gaze onto Grey Worm, who stood beside him in the doorway. The young man stood tall as he gazed out at the assembled dragons, who all looked back at them. Jon noticed the way Grey Worm held himself, recalling that he, too, once stood the same way as he came face-to-face with Drogon on Dragonstone Island. He turned his gaze back on the dragons.

“I learned from their mother.” Jon replied, a soft smile on his face as he recalled his first flight on Rhaegal.

“Jorah has updated me.” Grey Worm began, turning his gaze to Jon. “She is well, but exhausted.”

“And Virsallo?”

“He hasn’t arrived yet, but Missandei says that it won’t be long.”

“Though I can’t force him to make his arrival any quicker than he already is, the dragons are anxious at the sounds of her screams.”

“I’ve noticed. As have the others. We all heard them stomping and clawing about.” Grey Worm sighed then; his hands held at his sides. “She loves them dearly, I know, but they are quite the handful.”

“Well, allowing them to roam, fly and hunt keeps them occupied. I feel that, having found mates, they’ve calmed down quite a bit already.”

“They do seem a fair bit more… Controlled.”

“Parenthood changes everyone.” Jon noted, nodding his head towards Drogon. “He was the wildest of the three but has calmed significantly since finding Shrykos and having children of his own. The same goes for Rhaegal and Viserion, though Viserion was the calmest of the three to begin with.”

They heard another scream pierce the air, bringing their attention back to the house for just a moment, before they returned their gazes to the dragons, who were beginning to shift and move about. Jon walked out towards them; his eyes focused on them as he slowly approached. Grey Worm watched as Daenerys’ three dragons collectively moved their heads towards Jon, settling down as he stood between them and rubbed at their heads or scratched at their chins.

Even watching Daenerys handle the dragons worried him at times, but the way she handled them was awe-inspiring. And now Jon stood before him in much the same way as Daenerys had, his focus and attention on the three dragons, keeping their own attention on him as he distracted them from the sounds of the queen’s pained screams echoing through the house behind him. These were soon replaced with the soft wails of a newborn Virsallo, bringing a smile to Grey Worm’s face as he turned to look back at the house, then brought his attention back to Jon, noticing that the hidden Targaryen hadn’t yet broken his focus on the three dragons.

Grey Worm leaned back against the house, a soft smile on his face, and continued to watch as Jon bonded with the dragons. The new family would need time to bond together without an audience. But he was content to sit here, and watch Jon keep the dragons distracted, even after Missandei came out to announce Virsallo’s birth. The two men were ecstatic, of course, but kept their distance until they were invited to meet the newborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I didn't show him in this chapter, Virsallo will be making his first appearance in the next chapter :D  
> However, I hope that the bonding between Jon and the dragons, as well as the bonding between Jon and Dany, is appreciated!


	10. Virsallo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get our first glance at Virsallo!  
> I do hope everyone enjoys Dany as she settles in to motherhood, and enjoys the relationship between Virsallo and his own dragon fledgling!

Daenerys sat against the pillows, Virsallo nestled close to her chest as he suckled at her breast. She gazed up at Jorah, a smile illuminating her face, before turning her attention back to their son once more.

“He’s perfect.” She breathed, tracing her finger over the tuft of pale blond hair on his head.

“Just as his mother is.” Jorah replied, earning another soft smile from Daenerys as she gazed up at him. “He has the soft Valarian features of a Targaryen.”

“And I have no doubts that he will be a brilliant warrior like his father.” Dany replied, leaning her head against Jorah’s shoulder, a soft sigh pushing past her lips.

Jorah gazed down at the newborn nestled in Dany’s arms. He had his mother’s pale blond hair, while his eyes were offset with one being a pale violet and the other being his own hazel color. His skin was pale like his mother’s, but some of his facial features looked just like Jorah’s, such as his nose and his ears. He was curious whether Virsallo would develop darker hair and skin as he grew, but he hoped that he would continue to look just like Dany.

“You’re quiet.” Dany spoke, gazing up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He smiled, reaching up to tap her chin. “Just thinking about the future.”

“Oh?” She questioned; her eyebrow arched. “What about the future?”

“What he will look like…” Jorah began, turning his gaze down to Virsallo, then back to Dany. “And if he will have any siblings.”

“I do hope he will.” Dany whispered, the soft smile returning to her lips.

“Perhaps when he is a bit older, we can try.” Jorah replied, kissing her temple before returning his attention down to Virsallo, who had fallen to sleep in his mother’s arms. “He’s incredible.”

“He’s perfectly ours.”

“For now, our family is complete.”

“Yes… For now.” Dany replied, curling up beside Jorah as a yawn passed her lips.

Jorah gently gathered Virsallo in his arms and cradled the newborn against his broad chest, allowing Dany to settle in and fall back to sleep. He stood from the bed and walked around the house, lulling Virsallo into a deep slumber as he settled in his father’s arms. Grey Worm and Missandei stepped inside as he moved towards the back door. He smiled at them as they gazed at the sleeping babe in his arms.

“He looks just like Daenerys.” Grey Worm whispered, gazing at the newborn Virsallo.

“Yes, but if you look closely, you can see that he does have some traits of Jorah as well.” Missandei replied, a soft smile on her face as she glanced over at Grey Worm. “He does have his father’s nose and one of his eyes.”

“One?”

“Yes, one of his eyes is violet like Daenerys’, while the other is hazel like Jorah’s.”

“Is that common?” Grey Worm questioned.

“Surprisingly. There have been other Targaryen’s that had the same thing happen to them.” Jorah interjected, grabbing their attention.

“Really? Like who?”

“Daenerys’ niece was one of them. While she was Targaryen and Martell by blood, she had more of a Dornish appearance like her mother, though she held wisps of her father in her appearance. There have been several other’s over the years who were half Targaryen, and sometimes full Targaryen, that had either mixed eyes or the eyes of their other parent. Two members of House Targaryen, Queen Alysanne and Prince Valarr, both had blue eyes, though their parents were full Targaryen’s.”

“And members of other Houses are said to have different features, but the same eyes of their Targaryen, or Valyrian, heritage.”

“Some have dark hair with purple eyes, and some have pale blond hair with different colored eyes. It all depends on their parentage.” Jorah replied, gazing down once more at Virsallo.

The back door opened once more as Jon stepped inside, gazing around at the gathered members of the house, who all gazed back at him. Jon looked down at the blond baby boy in Jorah’s arms, and was immediately awe-stricken as he took in the sight of this tiny baby boy nestled against Jorah’s chest.

“He looks just like Daenerys.” Jon whispered, tilting his head to better gaze down at the baby boy. “But he has a few of your features.”

“Yes.” Jorah commented, smiling as he gazed down at Virsallo. “Though I hope he keeps Daenerys’ soft features.”

“I think he will, though he’ll get a bit of a tan from living in Slaver’s Bay, or anywhere in Essos.”

A low roar echoed outside, bringing all gazes to the open window and to the dragons that lay just beyond.

“He may tan out just a little as he learns how to ride his dragon.” Jon noted.

“We shall see as he ages.” Jorah replied, returning his gaze to his newborn son.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the weeks following his birth, Dany really bonded with Virsallo. She introduced him slowly to the dragons, starting with Veserion, then Rhaegal, and finally showing him to Drogon, who immediately recognized Dany’s scent all over the baby boy. Over time, she also introduced Virsallo to the females, who immediately took to the newborn. Finally, she introduced him to the fledglings. For the most part, the baby’s accepted Virsallo, but only his destined dragon truly took to him. He wanted to be as close to Virsallo as he could be, nuzzling the baby boy and laying beside him inside the house when Daenerys and Jorah allowed him inside. Which is where he was situated at this time.

Dany watched over Virsallo and his dragon fledgling closely, noticing how the whelp curled around Virsallo, and how gentle Virsallo was with the whelp. Jorah stepped in with a drink for her, handing her the cup and kissing the top of her head.

“You’re quite entranced by them.”

“Yes. They spend so much time together, and have bonded so well, even before he is able to walk.” She took a sip of her water, gazing at the pair curled up on her bed. “He will be a perfect dragon rider when he is big enough to begin.”

“I have faith in your observation.” Jorah replied, brushing his fingers through her hair. “And I have faith in him.”

Dany shifted closer to Jorah, tucking her head beneath his chin as she gazed at Virsallo and his dragon fledgling. Jorah wrapped his arms around Dany and held her close to him, also gazing down at their sleeping son as he lay curled up beside his dragon. He was curious if the High Priestess of the dosh khaleen was right; if Virsallo would be a dragon riding conqueror like his Targaryen relatives had been hundreds of years ago. Or if he would simply be a dragonlord like Daenerys currently is.

Only time would tell how he would grow, how he would learn, and what he would achieve in his lifetime. Jorah could certainly tell one thing for sure. He was a father who dearly loved his son, and would do whatever he could to protect him and help him.


	11. An Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around while I took a short break to deal with school and life!
> 
> I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter! There are appearances from other characters coming in this chapter, which will bleed over into the chapters following this one.  
> I know that they are not everyone's favorite characters, but for the development of the story, please bear with me :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Daenerys was so proud of her son. He was already asking her questions about being a dragon rider, even though his bonded dragon was already three times his size, but she was so ecstatic that he came to her with his questions. He sat before her, his pale blond hair resting just below his ears, petting his dragon’s nose.

“Momma, I think Vermax is hungry.” He noted, turning his gaze to his mother.

“Perhaps he should go hunt, my little bear.” She replied, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “Send him off. I’m sure Viserion could go with him.”

“Would he?”

“Of course, my darling.” She replied, turning her gaze up to the cliffs where her dragons roosted.

Viserion met her gaze, gave off a rumble of a roar and climbed down to the ground below, puffing warm air towards Daenerys as he stood over Virsallo and Vermax. Daenerys stepped towards him, hand outstretched towards her sweet son, as he pressed his snout against her palm, a purr of content leaving his massive throat.

“Come, my cub. We’ll ride Viserion as he teaches Vermax how to properly hunt.” She spoke, arms outstretched towards him as he ran to her with a smile.

She gathered Virsallo up in her arms and sat him on Viserion’s massive neck. She climbed up and sat behind him, holding him close as Viserion took off to the sky with Vermax following closely behind.

Jorah watched as they flew off, his eyes softening as he heard the soft sound of his son’s laughter over the beating of wings. He took a sip from his cup, eyes trained on the sky until the two dragons had disappeared beyond the clouds.

“You care deeply for her.” Missandei offered, coming to stand beside Jorah, her own eyes focused on the sky.

“Has my love for her really diminished over the years?” Jorah questioned, left arm folded across his chest as he held his mug in his right hand. “I’ll have to work on it, I suppose.”

Missandei couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her throat at Jorah’s words. He turned to smile at her, a short laugh passing his own lips. Grey Worm stepped through the door, shaking the dust from his tunic as he did, his eyes falling to Missandei and Jorah as he stepped through the threshold.

“What?” He questioned, glancing between each of them with an arched eyebrow.

“Do you mind not shaking dust off in the doorway?” Jorah replied, a laugh in his voice.

“Perhaps Viserion will leave more when he lands.” Grey Worm chuckled, turning his gaze back to the cliff where the other dragons roosted. “I’m surprised they haven’t laid more eggs.”

“Daenerys doesn’t breed them like her ancestors did.” Jorah offered, bringing both Grey Worm and Missandei’s gazes back to him. “The Targaryen’s encouraged the dragons to breed to keep their numbers up… It was a tactic that ensured they would always have control of Westeros. My wife, on the other hand, encourages Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion to breed naturally, meaning she lets them decide when it’s time to mate.”

“I see.” Grey Worm commented, gazing back at the dragons as the fledglings played about in the dirt, kicking up clouds of dust as they flapped their wings about and flicked their tails.

“The females have been around for over one hundred years. This is the first time they’ve met males since the Dance of the Dragons, when Aegon and his half-sister Rhaenyra fought over who would rule following their father’s death.”

“So, with the birth of these younglings…” Missandei began.

“There’s no need for them to breed.” Grey Worm concluded; arms folded across his chest.

“Correct… Because she doesn’t have a reason to need more dragons. There are seven hatchlings from all three clutches, plus the six adults. That puts thirteen dragons between Dany and Virsallo, since he is also a dragon rider.”

“I never would have thought, let alone dreamed, to see so many dragons in one place, other than the skulls in the Red Keep.” Missandei spoke, eyes widening with realization at just how many dragons surrounded them.

“Indeed… Living on Bear Island, dragons were but a myth to us. Stories of Silverwing and Alysanne travelling to Castle Black, as well as Aegon’s Conquest with his sister-wives, and other Targaryen’s were passed down through generations, but when the dragons perished in the Dance, the stories of them all but disappeared.”

Missandei and Grey Worm took a closer look at the females as they lounged in the sun. The scars that covered Tessarion’s body, including the bite wounds in her neck. The scars on Silverwing’s hide that resembled claw marks. Even Shykros, a younger dragon, had wounds covering her body, including tears at the edges of her wings. They were nearly surprised that she was still able to fly. So caught up in their conversation, they didn’t notice that Viserion and Vermax had returned until the elder of the two landed, shaking the house as he did.

Jorah smiled at the sight, watching as Dany climbed down from Viserion’s neck, then watched as their son slid down his left wing, smiling and giggling the whole way down to the ground. Viserion nuzzled his fledglings before climbing back up to the top of the cliff to curl up beside his mate. Vermax stuck close to Virsallo, carrying a leg from the stag he had hunted down with Viserion. He walked outside, gathering Virsallo up into a tight hug as he excitedly recounted the flight and hunt, emphasizing just how good Vermax did on the hunt.

“He’s been so excited ever since I put him up on Viserion’s neck.” Dany chuckled, curling in against Jorah’s side as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

“It was so fun, papa! Viserion flies really, really fast, and he breathes really hot fire, and he’s able to just pick up a deer with his back claws like a hawk catches a rabbit!’ Virsallo exclaimed. 

Jorah could listen to his son happily talk about anything, even if it was just a ride into the Bay with him and Dany on horseback. Dany wouldn’t allow him to ride Vermax, even though the fledgling was more than capable of carrying him. At only six years old, he was more than excited to start riding his own dragon.

Daenerys broke away for a moment to talk with Grey Worm and Missandei, while Jorah continued to listen to Virsallo recount their adventure. Hoofbeats could be heard in the distance, drawing Jorah’s gaze over to an approaching Jon Snow, his stallion kicking up clouds of dust as he galloped towards the house.

“What brings you here, Jon?” Jorah questioned, making his way towards him.

“I bring new from Westeros.” Jon replied, dismounting his horse and making his way over towards the others.

“News?” Dany questioned, turning to face Jon as he came to stand before her. “What news could Westeros possibly have for me?”

“A lot, actually.” Jon replied, leaning against the banister of the porch. “The Lannister’s wish to make amends for the attempts on your life. Tyrion wishes to make amends for his treason against you.”

Grey Worm scoffed at that, crossing his arms as he gazed at Jon, meeting his eyes as a scowl came to his own.

“I would rather see his head on a pike for his disrespect of our Queen. The Queen that he once served.”

“I understand your frustration, Grey Worm, believe me… But Cersei and Jaime have both said that they wish to form a bond with Daenerys.”

“What kind of bond, Jon?” Dany questioned, once more curling up against Jorah’s side.

“They wish to merge houses.” Jon began, earning a glare from Jorah and Grey Worm, and sighs of disbelief from Dany and Missandei. “I know. I didn’t believe them either when they mentioned it. However, Cersei wished for me to share her words.”

“This should be splendid.” Jorah spat, holding Dany and Virsallo tighter to him.

“They wish to arrange marriage between Virsallo and their daughter Avyanna once they come of age.”

“Is that really her offer? To have my son marry their daughter?” Dany questioned, though her voice quivered with her anger.

“Yes, my Queen.”

“And Tyrion? That was true as well?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Dany mulled over his words, her anger still present on her face as she stood stiff beside Jorah. She turned her gaze to Missandei, offering her a curt nod, which Missandei understood. She walked over to Jorah and gathered Virsallo from his arms, telling the young boy that he would be staying with her and Grey Worm for a few days while his parents were away. He happily squirmed out of her arms, took her hand, and ran into the house to his room to gather up a sack of clothes to last him for a few days, as well as his favorite toy. Once Virsallo had disappeared into the house, Dany reminded Grey Worm that, wherever Virsallo went, Vermax went with him. She then turned her attention back to Jorah.

“I had wished to do this later, but I suppose now is as good a time as any, my love.” She began, gazing up into his eyes with a smile slowly coming to her face.

“What is it, Khaleesi?”

“I’m pregnant.”


	12. A Night Together

“Pregnant?” Jorah questioned, shock now on his face. “We hadn’t really been trying.”

“I know, love.” She replied, taking hold of his hands. “But I can assure you that I am.”

“How far?”

“Three moons at most.” She guessed, shrugging her shoulders. “But my pregnancy will not stop me from giving Cersei a piece of my mind.”

Jorah knew he couldn’t stop her, especially when Drogon let out an ear-piercing roar from the cliff above them. The elder of her dragons leapt from the cliff and landed before them, his eyes trained on Dany as he lowered his head to the ground; the hum of a roar rumbling in his throat.

“Drogon is ready to face the remnants of the Red Keep.” She spoke, turning her head to gaze at Jorah, who sported a soft frown on his face. “Darling, what is it?”

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest as he did. He pressed his right hand against her stomach then kissed her cheek.

“We shall go to King’s Landing, if that is what you wish.” He whispered, his breath tickling her skin. “I shall stand with you, for you are my wife and my Queen… Where you go, I will follow.”

Dany turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his back as she stood on his boots in order to kiss him. When she pulled away, his placed a peck to her forehead as he held her securely in his embrace.

“You have been the single greatest moment to happen in my life, other than Virsallo’s birth. You have given me a son, with another joining him soon. You have given me your heart, your person, and your love. I would be a fool to turn my back on you, no matter the circumstance.”

“You always manage to surprise me, my love.” She whispered; her eyes fixed on his. “No matter what… Words I’ve said to you, how I treated you when you had Grey Scale, when I had dismissed you from my Queen’s Guard, you never gave up on me… Never turned your back on me.”

“I would do anything within my power for you, Daenerys Stormborn, Queen of my heart.” He brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ears. “I’ve pledged you my entire being, and I promise to always be there for you.”

“I shall see you in King’s Landing!” Jon called, turning his horse south to the Bay. “It certainly wouldn’t hurt any to leave tomorrow!”

They watched as Jon began to gallop off, dust rising into the sky as his horse pounded on. Daenerys turned her gaze back to Drogon, who knew the look she gave him. He turned back to the cliff and climbed back up to the top, nuzzling up against Shrykos as she lounged in the sun. Dany turned her attention back to Jorah, who was gazing down at her with the softest smile she had ever seen on him.

“You’ve never looked at me like this before, my love.” She chuckled, taking hold of his arms as she met his eyes. “What has you so smitten so suddenly?”

“I still haven’t fully taken in the news of your pregnancy… I… I’m so happy. So in love.” He replied, pulling her down onto his lap as he reclined in the chair behind him. “With Virsallo, we had the Dosh Khaleen at our backs. But now, we only see the Dothraki on   
occasion… There isn’t truly a need to go back to Vaes Dothrak this time.”

“No, I agree with you on that…” Dany sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder as he rubbed small circles on her back. “I worry that they will punish us in some way for not informing them of the pregnancy, but I also do not want to make the trip if I don’t have to.”

“Exhaustion?”

“More so than with Virsallo.” She sighed, wrapping her arm around her belly. “Perhaps it is just because the pregnancy is still early, and perhaps it is just mother’s nerves… I’m just worried about how this pregnancy is starting.”

“I will help you however I can…” Jorah replied, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “You just let me know what you need me to do, and I will do whatever is in my power to make sure your needs are taken care of.”

Dany smiled at that, curling in against his side as she gazed out at the cliff and the dragons. Her eyes softened at the sight of the fledglings scuffling about on the ground, whipping up dust clouds with their wings and leaving claw marks in the earth. They allowed the silence to surround them, soothing them into a state of calm as they sat together.

“I hope this baby is a girl.” Dany whispered, bringing Jorah’s gaze to her. He gently brushed his fingers over her cheek, earning a soft smile from her.

“And why is that, love?”

“So I can teach her to be strong.” Dany replied. “I know it sounds silly, but—”

“That isn’t silly at all. In fact, it’s quite sweet.” She glanced up at him with confusion clearly expressed in her eyes. “It’s nice to know that, should we have a daughter, you would protect her at all costs, just like a mother bear protects her cubs.”

“I did marry a bear, didn’t I?”

“That you did, love.”

“Well, then I’ve learned from the best when it comes to protecting my children.” She replied, leaning up to kiss his lips once more.

“It seems so, my Queen.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her once more. “The night grows cold, my love… Perhaps we should retire for the evening.”

“Lead on, dearest.”

He took hold of her hand and lead her inside the house, pulling her into a tender kiss once the door had closed. Thank the Gods that Missandei and Grey Worm took Virsallo for the night, because they would not have been able to explain to their son the noises that would be coming from their bedroom later that night.

Jorah brought her to the bedroom, then disappeared to the restroom to ready a bath for them. Once the bath was ready and warm, he returned to their bedroom and caught sight of Dany as she stood naked before him. He slipped free of his clothes, telling her the bath was ready whenever she was.

“I would prefer if you walked with me, darling.” She spoke, her voice soft as she gazed at him, watching him as he pulled his tunic off over his head.

“Then I shall hurry.” He chuckled, pushing his undergarments down his legs until they pooled around his feet.

Stepping out from his clothing, he took hold of her hand and walked with her down the hall to their waiting bath. He stepped in first, lowering himself into the water before she stepped in and sat between his legs. They washed slowly, taking turns washing each other’s back and hair, but they also talked of their impending arrival and how they thought Virsallo would react to his new sibling.

“I think he’ll be fine, my love.” Jorah offered, his hands roaming over her back as he massaged the bath’s honey and milk into her skin. “He will be excited. I’m sure of it.”

“I hope you’re right, darling… I really do.”

“Do you think he will be upset with having a sibling?”

“I think he will be upset that our attention will be on the new baby instead of him.”

“Hasn’t he been spending more time with Vermax anyways?”

“Not without me watching over him.” A soft sigh pushed past her lips as she dwelled on the thought. “I’ve seen how siblings behave in Westeros. Brothers killing brothers… It frightens me, and I don’t wish for any of my children to fight so cruelly against each other.”

“Daenerys, shhh… Virsallo will be fine. He will be a fantastic older brother, and I’m sure he would love to be able to help you train a future dragon rider.”

The thought brought a smile to her lips, warming her heart as she processed his words over and over, letting the feeling envelope her. Jorah pulled her into a tight embrace, bringing her to rest against his chest once more.

“No matter what, our children will get along splendidly. You’re a wonderful mother, a powerful Queen, and a brilliant leader.” He kissed the back of her head. “Our children will always listen to their mother; of that I have no worries.” He chuckled, earning a soft slap on his arm.

“And I’m sure they will listen to their father as well.” She countered, turning her head to smile at him.

“Aye, I’m sure they will, Khaleesi… I’m sure they will.”


	13. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jorah travel to King's Landing to discuss Cersei's proposition of marriage between her daughter and Daenerys' son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually got Rhaegal and Viserion's colors mixed up, so I've corrected it in this chapter. I'll do so with the other chapters another day.

They woke early the next morning, shuffling about their bedroom as they dressed for the trip to King’s Landing, and ultimately, their conversation with Cersei Lannister. Daenerys sighed, her agitation clear in her breath, drawing Jorah’s attention as he fastened his belt. He couldn’t help but sport a sad smile as he moved to approach her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and drawing her against his chest, his chin coming to rest on top of her head.

“You seem troubled.”

“I can’t help it, my love…” She replied, leaning back against him as she took his arms in her hands. “Cersei has given me no reason to trust her, nor has she given me any reason to ally myself with her, and now she wants to betroth her daughter to our son.”

Jorah could understand his wife’s frustrations. He felt them himself, but one of them needed to be level-headed for this meeting, and he would have to be the one. He sunk down to the bed behind him, pulling Dany down to his lap as he snaked his arms around her waist.

“My Khaleesi…” He sighed, kissing her shoulders. “You’re letting yourself get too worked up over this whole meeting.” He placed his palm against her stomach, and she placed hers over his. “Remember, you’ve got a new cub coming soon… Another child that you   
will eventually have to hand off to a spouse.”

“But I hope to have more of a choice in the matter…” She huffed, resting her head against his shoulder. “Not to have a message sent, from Jon no less, basically laying claim to my son.”

“She hasn’t laid claim to him, love.” Jorah soothed, brushing his hand across her back.

“Perhaps not yet, but she will… I can feel it in my bones… In my heart…” She choked, unable to hold back her shuddering breath.

Jorah wrapped her in a tight embrace, holding her close to him as she cried against his shoulder, her sobs muffled against the fabric of his tunic. He rubbed soothing circles over her back as he whispered his love for her into her ear. She held tighter to his neck, curling up as close as she could get to her husband. Jorah pulled back to gaze into her eyes, brushing away the tears that lingered on her cheeks.

“Come… We’ve got to get ready for our appearance.” He soothed, kissing her forehead before gazing back into her eyes.

She smiled at him then, soft and warm, before standing from his lap and making her way back to the clothes that she had laid out for their appearance in the Keep. She pulled her trousers on, then a silk tunic, before she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, fastening it over her left breast. The Targaryen sigil flared to life across her back, leaving Jorah breathless as he gazed at her. She was stunning, as always, but her confidence bloomed when she wore the colors of her House. He wrapped his cloak around his shoulders, fastening it in much the same way as she did, though he sported his own House sigil on his back; the Black Bear of House Mormont clawing across his back as the cloak flapped at his ankles. He gazed over to see Daenerys smiling at him, her eyes glittering in the sunlight.

“Are you ready?” She questioned, taking a breath to steady herself.

“As ready as I will ever be to ride a dragon.” He replied, a smirk playing at his lips as she laughed.

“Viserion loves you. You’ll be perfect, my love.” She replied, stepping onto his boots to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he held her close to him.

“Why do you always convince me to do such dangerous things?”

“Because I know that you can do anything that you set your mind to.” She replied, a soft smile on her lips. “And because I believe in you.”

He hugged her close once more, breathing in the soft scent of honey in her hair. She was so unlike her father, and so much like her mother. She had gained all the good qualities of House Targaryen from Queen Rhaella, and he couldn’t have been prouder of the woman she had grown to be, and the protective mother she had become. He kissed the top of her head once more before setting her back down on the floor. She led the way out to the cliffs where her dragons roosted, who all growled, hummed and purred at their arrival.

Drogon immediately made his way to Daenerys, nuzzling against her palms as she brushed her hands across his scales, earning purrs of content from the black dragon. Viserion stood a yard away, his eyes gazing at Jorah, watching as he slowly approached him. The golden dragon lowered to the ground, only keeping his massive head raised as Jorah held his hand out to him. Viserion sniffed at Jorah’s hand, blowing wisps of hot air against it before he nuzzled his snout against Jorah’s palm.

“I told you that he loved you.” Daenerys laughed, already seated near Drogon’s shoulders. “Now you just have to climb onto his back, and we’ll be off.”

Jorah couldn’t help the smile that came to his face at Dany’s jests. He moved to Viserion’s massive back claws and stepped up onto it, pulling himself up onto his back with the help of the spines that jutted from his back. He shifted until he was situated at the base of Viserion’s neck, holding tight to the spines that grew from his neck.

“Sōvētēs” Daenerys commands, urging the two dragons into the sky.

Jorah held tight to Viserion’s spikes, keeping his gaze on the skyline instead of gazing down at the land below them. He fought the urge to vomit from the vertigo, and instead focused on the soft sound of his wife’s laughter. He slowly turned his gaze to see Daenerys’ smiling face and Drogon’s outstretched wings. The black dragon was massive as he flew, more so than when he was on the ground. It was the first time he had truly seen the black dragon this close.

The flight to King’s Landing was much shorter than Jorah had anticipated, and soon enough, they had reached the Red Keep. Drogon and Viserion landed heavily on the ground before the Keep, lowering themselves down to the ground so that Jorah and Daenerys could climb down from their backs. Drogon nuzzled against Daenerys’ side before taking off to the sky and flying off towards the hills, most likely to hunt. Viserion pressed his snout against Jorah’s palm, then to Daenerys’, before following his brother. Jorah watched them with a smile on his face until they disappeared beyond the hills. Daenerys took hold of his hand, her eyes focused on the Keep before her.

“Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are, Khaleesi.” Jorah replied, gently squeezing her hand in reassurance.

They stepped forward, guards meeting them at the doors and allowing them in and leading them up to the conference room. Cersei and Jaime were seated at the table, both waiting for Daenerys and Jorah to arrive.

“Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime, I present Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, and Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island.”

Cersei and Jaime stood from the table, watching as Daenerys and Jorah entered the room. They greeted each other and sat back down at the table. The room became tense for several moments as Daenerys and Jorah settled in at the table, their hands locked together beneath the table.

“I do hope that your trip here was safe.” Cersei began, a soft smile on her lips as she gazed at the couple before her. “Jaime and I are glad that you were able to come on somewhat short notice.”

“Our trip was safe. We appreciate you welcoming us back to the new Keep.” Daenerys replied, a tight smile on her lips as she squeezed Jorah’s hand a little tighter. “But I don’t think that that is what this trip is truly about.”

Cersei and Jaime froze in their chairs, eyes glancing between Daenerys and Jorah with soft frowns. Cersei was the first to make a sound, clearing her throat before she replied. Cersei leaned forwards, resting her chin on her hands as she gazed at Daenerys and Jorah.

“Right.” She began, a soft sigh passing her lips. “I’m aware that Jon Snow has brought you my message.”

“Yes. The message stating that you wanted to apologize for the attempts on my life, not only from you, but from your deceased husband Robert, and that you wish to betroth your daughter off to my son.” Daenerys practically spat the last part, which Cersei and Jaime had expected her to do.

“Yes, Daenerys. We wish to put aside past transgressions and mend old wounds in order to pave the way to a combined House. The joining of House Lannister and House Targaryen to lead the way to a bright, new future.”

“Our Houses would rule together until the children come of age, at which point Virsallo would be King of Westeros, and Avyanna would be his Queen.” Jaime concluded, hands folded together on the table before him as he glanced between Jorah and Daenerys.

“You expect me to just bring my son to you and hand him over? Like a trophy?” Daenerys questioned, her voice shaking with rage. “My son is a Targaryen. He will be a Dragon Lord when he comes of age. His dragon has already chosen him, and I highly doubt that you would allow him to bring his dearest companion to roost here in the Keep while Virsallo learns politics and etiquette.”

Cersei and Jaime were quiet as Daenerys vented her frustrations. They were shocked to learn that Virsallo had come to have a dragon at his young age, but given the fact that old Targaryen custom was to place dragon eggs in their children’s cradles, it was not unheard of that the son of a Dragon Lord would also have a dragon to follow in their parent’s footsteps.

“You will not be able to separate them. Virsallo loves his dragon, and his whelp feels the same towards him. By the Gods, Virsallo was still in my womb when his dragon chose him! I am not about to let my son be separated from his dragon!”

“Khaleesi…” Jorah soothed, taking her hand in his. She turned her gaze down to him, tears prickling in her eyes as his own softened up at her. “Sit, my love.” He breathed, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

She lowered herself back into her chair, shaking with ragged breaths as she slowly calmed back down. Jorah kept his hold on her hand, brushing his thumb across her knuckles as he turned back to Cersei and Jaime.

“Virsallo is only a child, and all he has known is life in the Free Cities and in the Dothraki Sea. He would be lost here in the Capitol.” Jorah began, lightening the mood as he spoke. “And we couldn’t very well ask you to send Avyanna to Essos, especially to the Dothraki Sea.”

“Out of the question.” Cersei replied, a grimace coming to her face as she pondered the idea.

“Then you understand where Daenerys is coming from.” Jorah concluded, drawing Cersei’s attention back to him once more. “We have raised Virsallo in surroundings that are foreign to you and would certainly be foreign to your daughter. Likewise, you have raised your daughter in surroundings that would be foreign to Virsallo.”

“But he is a child. He will adjust with time.”

Daenerys wrenched her hand from Jorah’s as she stood and stormed from the room, excusing herself down into the cellar of the Keep, where the skulls of her family’s dragons still lay undisturbed. She approached the largest of the skulls, placing her hand against the snout as tears spilled down her cheeks.

“Balerion… Dragon of my ancestor, Aegon Targaryen, First of His Name. The Conqueror.” She sighed, pressing her cheek to the chill of the great dragon’s muzzle.

She traced her fingers over the cracks that had begun to form in the massive skull, over each of his nostrils, then to each of his front-facing fangs. The skull offered no counsel, but the presence of it brought comfort to Daenerys, knowing that she was near her ancestors through the skulls of their dragons. She stepped away from Balerion’s skull and came to stand before Vhagar’s skull, once again repeating the same movements she had on Balerion’s skull. After Vhagar, she moved over to Meraxes and repeated the motions again. The actions soothed her and brought a soft smile to her face as she thought of Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys.

Jorah leaned against the doorframe of the cellar, gazing at his wife as she stood before the three oldest dragons of her House. She turned to leave and caught him gazing at her, shocking her for just a moment before bringing a smile to her face.

“How long have you been standing there?” She questioned, coming to stand before him.

“Long enough to see a smile on your face.” He replied, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss to her forehead. “Come back up to the conference room. Cersei and Jaime would like just a few more minutes of our time.”

Daenerys sighed, but followed her husband back up into the conference room where Cersei and Jaime were waiting for them. Cersei did not speak ill, nor did she make any remarks about Daenerys storming from the room. Jaime took hold of her hand with a smile on his face as Daenerys and Jorah returned to their seats across the table.

“My apologies.” Daenerys began, but she was cut off a moment later by Cersei.

“Don’t apologize… Jorah informed us of your pregnancy, and I can absolutely understand your emotions.” Cersei offered, a soft smile on her face as she gazed at Dany.

“But back to the matter at hand.” Jorah encouraged, bringing everyone’s attention to him.

“Ah, yes! Thank you, Ser Jorah.” Cersei spoke, gazing between Jorah and Daenerys. “Daenerys, I know what we’ve discussed here today is a lot to take in, so I propose that we do keep the betrothal, but we will raise our children where they are comfortable. When   
Virsallo turns sixteen, I wish for the three of you to travel here to meet Avyanna and to conclude the plans for them to be wed.”

Daenerys was hesitant to say yes, but Jorah offered her his hand, gently squeezing hers as she thought.

“You don’t have to decide anything right now.” Cersei began, breaking through their thoughts. “Why don’t you both head back home and think it over. When you’ve decided, please send a letter to let us know.”

Daenerys visibly relaxed at Cersei’s offer. She stood from the chair, followed soon behind by Jorah, bid their farewells and left the Keep. They made their way through the city to the front gate and stepped out to the beach before them. Daenerys gazed out at the water, letting it soothe her back down as she heard Cersei’s words over and over.

“Khaleesi?” Jorah questioned, gently taking her arm in his hand. She turned to face him, her eyes focusing on his. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes… Yes, I’m fine.” She replied, stepping towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as she cried.

“Shh… Shh, it’s okay, my love.” He soothed, rubbing her back as a sob was muffled against his chest. “We don’t have to decide anything today… We can just go home, get our son and be together.”

She nodded her head, still unable to look up, and settled in his arms.

“Shall we call the dragons back over?”

She pulled herself from his arms and called to Drogon, who soon came flying over King’s Landing with Viserion at his tail. She climbed up onto Drogon as Jorah climbed up onto Viserion, and soon they were flying back home to Essos.

Once home, Drogon and Viserion returned to their mates and whelps, curling up for the evening on the cliffs once more. Daenerys and Jorah had decided to let Missandei and Grey Worm keep Virsallo for one more night as they processed all that was discussed that afternoon. For reasons not known to her, Daenerys asked Jorah to make love to her, which he complied to until they were both spent of all needs and desires. Daenerys turned to face Jorah, gazing up at his face as she curled up against his side.

“I don’t know… What to do.” She confessed, a soft sigh passing her lips.

“We don’t have to decide right this minute, love… Sleep on it.” Jorah soothed, holding her just a little tighter. “Sleep on it and decide when it is best for you to do so.”

“But—”

“No buts. Get some rest, Khaleesi.” Jorah concluded, kissing her forehead. “Get some rest for you and the baby.”

She placed her hand to her stomach, a soft smile on her face as she curled up closer to Jorah, tangling their legs together beneath the blankets. Sleep overtook her senses not long after, lulling her into restful sleep.


	14. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure fluffy family time between Dany, Jorah, Virsallo and the dragons.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Daenerys had, after much thought over several weeks, agreed to Cersei’s proposition. Virsallo would be betrothed to their daughter and would travel to King’s Landing when he turned sixteen. They all would, dragons and all. It was agreed upon that he would be allowed to have Vermax with him in the Capital. That alone soothed a mass of Dany’s worry.

She sat outside, watching Virsallo, now seven, curled up with Vermax beneath the sun, his once pale skin now tanned by his life in the desert. His hair had maintained its pale blond hue, and he grew like a reed and now stood just above her stomach. She absently ran her hand over the swell of her belly, a soft smile on her face as she watched Virsallo roll onto his side to curl up beside Vermax’s head. Her gaze travelled over all of the fledglings, noting that they were now the sizes of horses, while her own children began to resemble the dragons that her ancestors flew. Drogon was nearly as big as Vhagar, while Rhaegal and Viserion had grown to be the sizes of Meraxes and Sunfyre. Jorah had told her the stories of her House’s dragons, and had acquired many books about the Targaryen history, which she read to Virsallo every night.

Lost in thought, she didn’t even notice Jorah approach her until his arms had wrapped around her shoulders as he rested his chin on the top of her head. She couldn’t help the laugh that poured from her lips.

“How are you?” He questioned, placing a kiss to her forehead as she leaned her head back to gaze up into his eyes.

“Tired, but I’ve occupied my time watching Virsallo… I don’t want to miss anything.” She sighed, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke.

“You won’t, love… You won’t miss a thing.”

“I’m still worried about what will happen when he comes of age to wed Avyanna… I worry how Cersei might corrupt him to turn against me.” She gripped the arms of the chair tightly, turning her knuckles white. “Turn him against his own mother.”

“She won’t do that, Khaleesi… I promise you.” Jorah replied, coming to kneel before her, taking her hands in his. “She won’t be able to. Nothing, and no one, will turn our son against us… I mean that.” He kissed her knuckles. “I promise that.”

She smiled, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she brought her hands up to cup his cheeks. If there was one thing that Jorah would always do, it would be making her smile, even when things were at their lowest. He always promised happiness in their lives and had kept every promise he had made to her. He was a doting father, loving husband, and fierce protector of his family. Nothing would part him from Dany or Virsallo.

“Do you know what I was thinking, my Queen?”

“What?”

“Perhaps the three of us going for a flight on Viserion.” He offered, promptly earning a beaming smile from her as she began to move to her feet.

He helped her from the chair, holding her hand as they moved towards the dragons, who all moved at her approach. Her children brought their heads to her immediately, pressing their snouts against her hands and sides as they purred and chirped. The females followed the lead of their mates, surrounding the family as they purred, hummed and chirped as well. The whelps were always wrapped around her legs, and now was certainly no different. Jorah loved to see the smile on his wife’s face as she was surrounded by her children. Virsallo laughed and giggled at all the attention Rhaegal and Tessarion gave him, nuzzling against his cheeks and belly.

Viserion met Dany’s gaze and lowered to the ground, much to Drogon’s displeasure. Dany gazed up into Drogon’s amber eyes, placing her hand to his snout and stroking his scales. She placed a soft peck to his muzzle, earning a soft chirp in response.

“Next time, my sweet boy.” She cooed, which seemed to satisfy Drogon as he watched her move towards his brother.

Jorah and Dany hoisted Virsallo up onto Viserion’s neck, with Dany climbing up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her belly as Jorah climbed up behind her. When they were settled on his neck, Viserion took off to the sky, his massive wings kicking up clouds of dust as he did. Drogon and Rhaegal followed their brother’s lead, which then lead to all of the dragons taking off to the sky. Virsallo smiled and laughed, his excitement bubbling inside him as he gazed at all of their dragons flying around them.

Virsallo gazed down over Viserion’s neck, looking to the Dothraki Sea that stretched out beneath them. He could barely see the heard of Dothraki riders galloping across the plain, but he smiled nonetheless at the sight. Daenerys couldn’t have been happier to see her son enjoying himself, nor to have her husband seated behind her on her gentle son’s massive neck. He kissed the back of her head as Viserion lowered down towards the plains. A heard of deer passed by below, with some of the adult dragons swooping down to gather one in between their jaws, dropping some pieces that were just enough for the whelps to catch before they fell to the ground below.

Viserion changed course and turned towards the sea, replacing sweet grass with vast saltwater below. He dropped his claws into the cool water, then his wing tips, before he flew back up into the sky, a booming roar bursting from his maw, with the other’s echoing his happiness around them. The roars of the dragons were mirrored by the laughter from Dany, Jorah and Virsallo, with smiles stretching from ear-to-ear. They rode Viserion until the sun was well into the sky, beating down on them as the dragons turned back towards home. Jorah wrapped his arms around Dany’s waist, pulling her into a tight hug against his chest as he kissed the top of her head. She relaxed in his arms, a sigh of relief passing through her nose as her stress melted from her shoulders.

Viserion landed behind the house with a massive thud, his claws digging into the earth as he lowered himself to the ground, allowing Jorah to slide off his massive neck before he turned to help Dany. Virsallo climbed over to Viserion’s outstretched wing and slid down to the ground, laughing as he rolled onto the ground.

“Are you alright, Daenerys?” Jorah questioned, taking her hand in his as she stood gazing out towards the Dothraki Sea. She turned her gaze to him, a soft smile on her pale lips as she nodded her head.

“Yes… Just tired, I suppose.”

“Would you like to lie down for a while?”

“I would.” She replied, removing her hand from his and making her way into the house.

Jorah watched her with a frown on his lips, puzzled at his wife’s sudden change in mood. He turned his gaze back to Virsallo, who was contentedly curled up against Vermax once again before he turned and made his way into the house, making his way into their bedroom. He stepped up to the door and gazed in at Dany, noticing that she had fallen asleep rather quickly from when she walked in. He approached the bed and sat down on his side, bringing his hand up to gently brush his fingers against her cheek before bringing it down to rest on the swell of her belly.

“You’ve made me happier than I have ever been, Khaleesi… Happier than either of my previous wives could make me.” He began, smiling as he felt their child kick beneath his palm. “You’ve given me a strong son and a second child on the way. You welcomed me  
with open arms, accepted me as I am, and have given me a new life that I am proud and honored to have.”

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead, bringing a soft smile to her lips as she slept soundly beside him. He smiled as he pulled his hand from her belly to brush a strand of hair back from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear.

“I wouldn’t have come this far without you at my side… I am honored to be your husband and the father of our children.”

He placed another kiss to her cheek before standing from the bed, adjusted the cover of her, and making his way back outside. Dany’s eyes cracked open at the sound of the door closing with a small smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. She cradled her belly as she curled up on her side, the tears now slipping down her cheek and onto her pillow.

“I love you as well, my Bear.” She whispered, closing her eyes once more as sleep overcame her tired body.


End file.
